Shut up, Kiyota!
by nothingtodo
Summary: UPDATED! Family-protective girl messes with Kiyota and lives to regret it. Kiyota X OC, as promised. : )
1. Mistake

A Kiyota fic!! Dedicated to people who asked me for it. And oh yeah! To sLL, who will celebrate or has celebrated his or her birthday. Happy birthday or happy belated birthday!! 

            "And…" Shouri Hanataka murmured expectantly as the train pulled into the station. "I am RIGHT!!" She turned to her mother. "Ten thousand yen please."

        Mrs. Hanataka frowned and peered one more time through the window at the waiting group of family. "I object," she informed her daughter. "I absolutely object."

        Shouri crossed her arms over her chest. "I told you Jura wouldn't be here to pick us up, didn't I? Who asked you to insist against me?"

        "I'm your mother, Shouri."

        "Yes, mom. I know. I've known for the last fifteen years of my life. But a bet's a bet."

        "You planned this," her mother accused relentlessly as she fished out her fat purse. "You must've called Jura sometime during the journey and told her not to come."

        Shouri held out a hand. "Ten thousand," she insisted. "Down to the very last yen."

        "Jura _always_ comes." Mrs. Hanataka went on. "She's _always_ here waiting at the station whenever we return from a trip or a visit."

        "Always expect the unexpected." Shouri said lightly, though she was surprised too. _Something must've happened, _she assured herself_. Probably Jura got stuck in the bathroom again or dropped into a worker's hole somewhere or accidentally got distracted by a passing ice cream truck._

        Her mother frowned again. "How do I know what to expect if I don't know what's expected and unexpected? What is expected and unexpected, anyway? Who can say exactly what human beings expect and don't expect?"

        Shouri closed her eyes. "Never mind," she muttered, standing up. "You can keep your ten thousand yen and philosophy questions to yourself."

        Mrs. Hanataka laughed delightedly, having won the mouth-match. She took out a ten thousand yen note and slipped it in Shouri's hand. "Just joking, Shouri," she chuckled. "Just joking and giving you some education."

        Shouri smiled wryly. "Right."

        She hadn't even stepped out of the train when her cousin, Jo, lunged at her. "Welcome back! Welcome back! Welcome back to Kanagawa!" Her aunt and uncle watched on in amusement. 

        Shouri faked a surprised look amidst the confetti Jo was throwing into her eyes and nostrils. "Kanagawa? Mom, we got off at the wrong station."

        "How are you, Shouri?" her aunt asked, nudging Jo away. "How's your injury?"

        Shouri flexed her knee. "It's movable," she forced a smile. "At least I can still kick your daughters when they deserve a powerful one!"

        Mrs. Hanataka looked at Jo. "I thought you were already working, Jo," she commented. "How come you still dress in skirts with Doraemon on it?" She pointed at the huge blue-and-white face of the cartoon character.

        Jo flushed and pretended she missed the question. "You all must be famished!" she said extravagantly. "After the strenuous journey from across the country, and arriving in the laps of your beloved family members, you must be excited to adjourn back to our home and rest in the kingly bed sheets and pillows made for royalty!"

        Shouri looked at her mother. "This is the number one reason why I will never become a poet," she said seriously. "It affects the way you talk."

        "I??" Jo fluttered her eyelashes. "I? Poet? The maiden doth knowest how to flatter." She bent down and kissed her cousin on the cheek before pulling her into a surprise bear hug.

        Shouri looked pained. "Help."

        Standing for the tenth minute and knocking for the fifteenth time, Shouri glared at the wooden door in front of her. "What are you doing in there, Jura??" she yelled. "I've returned, and you haven't even shown your face to me yet. What happened? Did you grow a dozen pimples overnight?"

        "No."

        "You mean there's more than a dozen??"

        The was a sound of a pillow hitting the door and Jo came running up the stairs, dressed for outdoors. "Leave her alone, Shouri," she advised, talking normally now. "She's depressed."

        Shouri raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

        Jo shrugged her shoulders. "She didn't exactly write an essay explaining the causes. She's been locking herself in her room and muttering names and words, something like: Heartbreak, life, over, Kiyota, no hope, break up, Pooch, sleep together." Jo winked. "If it makes sense to you, then you should go into those word games on TV."

        Shouri snorted. "Of course it makes sense," she said dismissively. "I worked it out from the first word you mentioned."

        "Prithee, do tell me."

        "Your darling sister is suffering from a disastrous heartbreak, and is convinced that her life is over. The person who did this to her is called Kiyota, and she believes there is no hope left after their break-up because he has a new girl named Pooch and they have slept together."

         "Ah." Jo lowered her head sympathetically and muttered a few made-up prayers. "She's been mooning over that Kiyota since January. Come, let us, Shouri, pray for the sensibility of my darling sister. May she come out of that room no worse than when she went in."

        Shouri nodded. "Amen."

        The door whizzed open and Jura poked her angry head out. "Stop it, you two!" she screamed. "It's not funny!" She burst crying.

        Jo quickly went back for the stairs. "I sense a maiden in distress," she said as she went down. "And at the same time, I sense a distant smell of apple pies wafting from the kitchen. Therefore, I bestow the honour of cheering my sister up to the ever reliable Shouri."

        Shouri rolled her eyes and hugged Jura comfortingly. "Well now, a girl goes off for two months and comes back, only to find all this. Honestly, Jura, haven't I always told you that guys are the bane of the society?" She looked down at her cousin and then released a whistle. "Oh boy, he did hurt you a lot, didn't he?"

        Jura sniffed and shook her head.

        "Don't be modest," Shouri reprimanded her. "Of course he hurt you a lot. And of course, we're not going to let him get away with that, are we? Nobody hurts a Hanataka and gets away with it!"

        Jura snorted. "I'm a Wanaku."

        "Yeah, well, your mom's Hanataka, so that makes you half-Hanataka." Shouri took a deep breath. "Nobody hurts a Hanataka _and _a half-Hanataka and gets away with it!" she declared. "Tell me, what did he do to you?"

        "Heartbreak," Jura murmured. "Life, over, Kiyota, no hope, break up, Pooch, sleep together."

        "Thanks, that's a fat lot of help."

        Jura wiped a tear away. "Class 4. Kainan basketballer." Her eyes turned dreamy. "Gorgeous, talented, brave –"

        "All right. I know what to do already."

        "  - popular, to-die-for, athletic –"

        "I said, all right!"

        " – cool, smooth, demanding –"

        Shouri pushed Jura back into her room and firmly shut the door close.  What did the guy do to her cousin?? Jura was far from the stupid idiot that she was normally was. Now, she was even stupider and more idiotic.

        "It must be stopped."  She told Jura through the keyhole. "Don't worry, Jura. I understand perfectly what he did to you, and I'll make sure you get the revenge you deserve. As a matter of fact, right tomorrow morning, as soon as I get my feet back to Kainan High, the first thing I'll do is seek him out and bash him for you."

        " – amazing, super, wonderful –"

        "Hey, are you listening?"

        " – unbelievable, ace, lady-killer –"

        Shouri stomped back to the living room. "She didn't even ask about my injury or treatment."

        "How was your treatment?" the principal of Kainandai High asked curiously.

        Shouri shrugged. "Painful. They made me walk at least five kilometres everyday." She took the admittance paper he gave her. "All in all, I'm glad to be back. I've already missed two months of school. God knows how I'll catch up."

        "Terrible," the principal agreed. "It's a shame the accident happened right after the first day of school."

        Shouri gave a small smile. "Um, well, yeah." 

"Can you still perform?"

The smile disappeared. "I – I don't know. I mean, well…" she took a deep breath. "No. No, I can't. Not anymore." No matter how many times she said it, it still poked a hole inside her. Shouri sighed.

The principal looked at her quietly with a sad and sympathetic little face.

She hastily picked her bag up. "I'll go now."

        He nodded, turning back to the load of papers on his desk. "Class starts in twenty minutes. Don't be late."

        "Hmm," she walked down the corridor in pretence of heading for her class, but then turned around another corridor and rushed for the gym. She'd heard the basketball team took at least half-an-hour for practice before school began every day. And today, she was going to cut Nobunama Kiyota's session short.

        When she arrived, another four groups of students (mostly girls) were already there, watching adoringly. Surprised and a little amused, Shouri decided to get right down to business. She approached a fellow Year 1 girl. "Hello. Can you tell me which one's Nobunama Kiyota?"

        "Nobuna_ga_." The girl said primly.

        "Oh. Sorry. Nobuna_ga_."

        The girl narrowed her eyes. "Do I know you?"

        Shouri wondered what that had to do with Kiyota. "I don't know. You don't seem to, so I guess not." She waved a hand. "So, which one is he?"

        "I think I've seen you before." The girl mused, scratching her chin thoughtfully. "Are you in Class 3?" her eyes narrowed. "Those eyes … you're not Shouri Hanataka, are you?? You can't be. I thought she was dead."

        Shouri raised an eyebrow. "Uh, no. I'm not dead yet."

        "I knew it," the girl self-congratulated. "I knew it was you. It's those eyes, see. People were saying how it was that Shouri Hanataka had such huge eyes that it's the only thing you see on her face."

        Shouri didn't know how to react, so she simply stared. "Oh. Okay." She scowled then. "Actually, I also have a nose and a mouth on my face. But that's besides the point here. Can you please point out Kiyota to me?"

        "Why?"

        The suspicious tone puzzled her. "Um, never mind. I'll just go ask somebody else –"

        There was sudden loud bang at the far end of the court, cutting Shouri off curtly. A boy around her age was triumphantly hanging on to the red hoop, in a way that reminded her of monkeys monkeying around in the zoo. Apparently, he'd just made a successful shot and wanted the whole world to know.

        "Ah!" the girl beside Shouri gasped tragically. "I missed it!"

        Shouri studied the boy. Long, messy hair, well-shaped nose, strong cheekbones and a wide, generous mouth. The words Jura had chanted the day before ran through her head one more time. What was it that she said? Gorgeous, talented, brave, popular, to-die-for, athletic… etc. Surprised at the accurateness of her cousin's judging, she rocked back on her heel. "That's him," she answered her own question, almost admiringly.

        The girl she was speaking to had already rushed to the others to query about the shot – darn, what do they call it? Slam punk? Slam bunk? 

        Snapping herself back to reality, and reminding herself of the well thought-up speech she'd painfully dictated, she strode boldly over to the boy Kiyota who was struggling with the cap of his bottle and firmly placed herself in front of him.

        He looked up in surprise, which then turned into an easy smile. "Hi, sweetheart. Can I help you?"

        _A lady-killer, all right.__ Poor Jura._ "Actually," she began sweetly, matching the smile on his face. "I just came here to tell you that –"

        "Yeah, I know the dunk there was awesome." He winked. "That's not the first time I did that, darling, and you can be sure that's not the last time I'll do it either."

        The smile on Shouri's face cracked slightly. "No, actually –"

        "Oh, don't worry. You don't have to tell me how well I play basketball." He thought about it. "Actually, why don't you tell me how well I play basketball? It won't hurt to get a new praise." 

        Shouri's smile had completely vanished. "I came here to tell you that you're a PIG." She screamed the last word, causing Kiyota to stare at her with dotted eyes. (' _') "How DARE you toy around with my cousin, Jura!"

        He blinked. "Jura?"

        "Oh, that's just great. You've even forgotten all about her! What kind of a barbarian are you? I mean, how could you even think of hurting Jura's feelings? Are you too busy caring for yourself that you can't even spare some for other people??" She pointed a finger in his face. "And who with a right mind would go out with someone named Pooch?"

"Pooch?"

 "That's right. Pooch. I'm glad you can still hear. How DARE you sleep with her and destroy my cousin into pieces until she was practically incapable of remembering me?? And you're not even fully sixteen! You should be arrested for underage sex or something!""

        "Huh??"

        Shouri decided he was a bigheaded, small-brained idiot worthy of being kicked down the garbage chute. "Don't you ever do what you did to my cousin ever again to anyone else. Next time, think about how you'll feel if someone two-timed you behind your back." With a seething glare, she retreated and stomped away, disappointed at the lame fight. She'd expected him to defend himself with lies so she could easily and successfully tear those lies down and expose the real him, but he'd just gaped at her and repeated snatches of words.

        Idiot. What a terrible debater he'd make.

        Kiyota was still frozen with the bottle about to enter his mouth. Everybody in the gym was staring at him, and then at the girl, and then back at him with puzzled looks. The only thing he could comprehend right now was the fact that the stranger had just managed to humiliate him beyond repair in less than two minutes.

        Jin came up to him, trying to hide a smile. (-_-) "Who's that?"

        "I don't know," Kiyota muttered dazedly.    

        "Who's Jura?"

        "No idea."

        "And who's Pooch?"

        Kiyota looked at Jin. "My dog."

Sorry – that was really long, wasn't it? Hope it didn't bore the eyes out of your sockets! Ha ha!


	2. Consequences

Disclaimer!! Slam Dunk doesn't belong to me and won't belong to me till the end of time. Thank you. Second chap!

Sumone stupid: You read all of my fics? Haven't heard of you. And you're even keeping your nickname from me! Mysterious now, aren't you? *grins* Thanks for reviewing!

Fiery-ice: Have fun partying! And Fujima's updated!

Fer-chan: He he, it was rather obvious with a name like 'Pooch'. Now why didn't shouri think of that?

Shirodachi: Whoa, are you okay? Shirodachi, you worry me!

Kka: NOT IN THAT TERM OF SLEEPING, YOU HENTAI!!

Lazuli: Don't worry, I'm laughing with you!

Tensaispira: I think Kiyota's absolutely gorgeous when he doesn't pull all those chibi faces! But hey, he looks cute doing that too!

Akane: Yes, you can have more of these funny episodes!

SLL: You are so cool for telling off the best-looking guys in tuition and school. Maybe I crafted Shouri out of you, who knows? 

Jo-sen7: Thank you! I'm glad your eyes are okay!

Tiran: Thank you!

Patty g: Thank you – that was a HUGE compliment! I'm glad you like my fics, and even gladder that they make you grin!!

Rapt142: You guys say such nice things. *wipes a tear* Thank you!

Picky-devil: Too many stories picture Kiyota as an idiotic egoist! I can't make Shouri fall for a guy like that, can I? So it's a bit of a change and maturity for Kiyota! Ha ha! (but if you don't like my Kiyota, then you don't have to force yourself to read this fic, you know! It's only going to make me feel guilty if you get disappointed!) (Ps: Um, I dunno about Uozumi being the cutest guy on earth though)

Ayu: Thank you! You'll find out soon enough!

            "YOU DID WHAT???" Jura screamed.

            Shouri took step back from her cousin's desk. "Why, Jura, what's the problem?" she said, puzzled. "I told you I'd teach that smooth operator a lesson. You should've seen the look –" she paused when Jura released a long shriek. "What?"

            Jura had slumped down over her desk.

            "Anyway, I'm not finished yet. So I was telling him how barbaric he was –" Jura screeched again "- and how nobody would date somebody named Pooch and how idiotic he was to have slept with her –" Jura dissolved into fits of sniffles " and -  WHAT IS IT??" Shouri exploded impatiently. "Why are you looking as if I've just thrown your life into a heap?"

            "Because you have!" Jura buried her face in her hands. "First day – no, first HOUR you come back to school and you've already caused all this trouble."

            "Trouble? Hey, all I did was defend your rights as a girlfriend to a cheating boyfriend."

            Jura whimpered. "He's not my boyfriend."

            "Not anymore, and good thing too," Shouri snorted. "If you'd stayed on with him –"

            "He was _never_ my boyfriend."

            "Even better. You –" Shouri stopped. "What?"

            "We weren't an official couple or anything. I have a crush on him, that's all."

            Shouri stared at her cousin. "Then why were you locking yourself in your room looking for the world as if you've just suffered a break-up??"

            "Because," Jura sniffed. "I heard he'd just gotten Pooch. Now I'll _never_ get a chance with him. Sources say he loves the dog so much that he doesn't pay attention to any of us girls anymore. Can you believe it? He loves his dog more than he loves us girls!"

            "A dog?? Pooch's a dog??" Shouri felt her own life spiralling down. She leaped to her feet. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME???"

            Jura's head snapped up. "WHY DID YOU GO AND CONFRONT HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE??"

            "BECAUSE I THOUGHT I WAS DOING THE RIGHT THING –"

            "Girls!" their English teacher hushed firmly, stepping in. "What's with all the racket?"

            They ignored her, fully turned to each other and glaring and spitting like dragons. "RIGHT THING??" Jura yelled. "YOU'VE NEVER DONE A SINGLE RIGHT THING IN YOUR ENTIRE LIFE!"

            "WHY, YOU –"

            "Girls! Girls!" The English teacher tried to butt in. "The least you can do is fight in English! (bearing in mind that they actually speak in Japanese)"

            Shouri was in a terrible mood as everybody around her rushed excitedly for the canteen. Her dark scowl accompanied her as she walked grumpily down the corridor. Jura had gone on ahead for recess after both vowed never to speak to each other again till the end of eternity. Good thing too, or Shouri would've rattled her cousin to death.

            Lips twisted downwards in the worst of frowns, she turned a corner – and saw Nobunaga Kiyota emerging from his classroom. Wonderful. She stopped abruptly, face turning red at the embarrassing memory. _This is what you get for trying to help other people out_, she thought sulkily. _I had innocent intentions, and next thing I know, I'm probably the laughing stock of the entire school_.

            He noticed her with a slight raise of the eyebrow and paused too. They stared quietly at each other before he sighed and broke the silence. "Whom did I sleep with now?"

            Shouri flushed, looking down, suddenly fascinated by the cracks on the floor. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. "It was a misunderstanding between me and the messenger."

            "I see. Where is that messenger now?"

            "Six feet under."

            Kiyota's eyes widened. "Buried?? You killed her?"

            "No –" _I wish._ "She's under this very floor, in the canteen, eating." She coughed importantly and started to move again. "See you."

            She was about to go past him when he stopped her. "Wait a minute. Is that all you can do?"

            "What?"

            "You," Kiyota said then, with an edgier tone, "humiliated and damaged my reputation in front of hundreds this morning and now you come up and say 'sorry', and that's it??"

            "There were only forty people," she reminded sullenly. 

            "And you apologise in front of no one. How am I going to make myself clear in front of those forty?" he asked. "Now that all of my fans think I'm a sex-crazed teenager and send me indecent messages and interesting offers, how do I make them see that they're misinformed?"

            "I'm sorry," Shouri said again. "Okay?"

            He took hold of her wrist when she tried to go. "I didn't say you were forgiven."

            "Of course I'm forgiven. Everybody forgives and forgets."

            "I'm not everybody." He said pointedly. "And I certainly don't forgive and forget."

            She scowled at the floor. "What do you want me to do?" she muttered disdainfully. "How else am I supposed to apologise?"

            Kiyota grinned then. "I'll think of something."

            "I, uh… well," Dina murmured indecisively as she stared at her classmate, Shouri. "You sure, um, make your comeback noticed."

            Shouri glanced down at the paper pinned to the front of her uniform with the words: - Kiyota is not a pig. I am – in neon green. Then she touched the fake pig's ears and snout on her head and face. She winced. "Do me a favour and shoot me, Dina."

            "You don't look that bad."

            "But I _feel_ that bad." Shouri turned beet-red as a couple of seniors walked by and laughed at her. "I'll never meddle in someone's business again," she promised sadly. "Ever."

            "And the pigs will all fly to heaven." Jura snorted from the doorway. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Shouri." She walked over, studied the state of her cousin and then sighed pensively. "I wish Kiyota had spoken to me," she said. "I'll put on those disgusting disguise – no matter how horrible they are - for him."

            "Speak for yourself," Shouri murmured. " I wouldn't."

            The rest of the class filled in, along with the Math teacher, and all openly snickered at Shouri, who shrunk more and more in her seat as the minutes passed. By the end of the lesson and school, she was halfway under her table, face blooming red in embarrassment. And it didn't help at all when Kiyota waltzed in right after the bell rang.

            Excited at the prospect of having both main characters of the scandal in one room, the other students packed their bags as slowly as possible, their muscles suddenly exhausted and unable to move efficiently. Aware of it, Kiyota grinned easily as he caught sight of Shouri – which wasn't so hard since the ridiculous, self-made ears and snout made her stand out. She paled at the sight of him and sighed into her hands. 

            "Ready for the parade, Hanataka?" he asked loudly, standing in the centre of the class, comfortable with thirty pairs of eyes on him. "To tell you the truth, I can't wait."

            Shouri stonily zipped her bag even as Jura nudged an elbow at her in jealousy. "I prefer lies to truth," she muttered grumpily. "If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything."

            Kiyota's eyes widened impressively. "I'm not the one who started it." He replied with an innocent look. "And as I recall, you didn't have anything nice to say to me either this morning. But you babbled anyway. At the very least, I'm not jumping into ridiculous conclusions." He turned to the class. "Unlike a certain someone here, don't you think?"

            Everyone nodded supportively.

            Shouri turned a flaming shade of magenta. Did she say he'd make a terrible debater? She must've been drunk. Grabbing her bag, she stalked towards him, face like a thundercloud. Behind her, Jura scrambled to catch up.

            "No, don't hold your bag in front of your shirt," Kiyota reproved, smiling. "You're covering the entire message. We don't want that to happen now, do we?"

            Again, the rest of the class nodded.

            Shouri straddled her bag over her back with a hiss, exposing the idiotic message to the public again. Kiyota nodded approvingly and then looked questioningly at Jura. "Hi, baby. Can I do anything for you?"

            Jura practically swooned down to the floor. "I –" she stammered, eyes starry. "I want to come along – to see Shouri parade." She ignored Shouri's I-thought-we-were-related-by-blood-how-could-you-do-this-to-me look. "And you." 

            "And what's your name?"

            "Jura." She said sweetly. "Jura Wanaku."

            Kiyota looked sharply at Shouri with a glint in his eyes. "Ah,"  he said simply, but his look sent a novel-long speech. Shouri looked at the floor again. Smirking, he bowed extravagantly to Jura. "Nice to be your acquaintance," he said. "Next time I break your heart again, please send someone else to bash me."

            Jura giggled as Shouri stared harder at the floor.

            "All right, Hanataka," Kiyota turned back to his practically bending victim. "Four rounds around the school. Come now, everyone's waiting to see you." He grinned charmingly. "Especially me."

*wink* ^_^


	3. Secret's out

I apologise for Kiyota's OOC-ness. Me am so used to writing OCs that me turns the SD boys into something else! *rubs head sheepishly* Heh heh! Gomen!

Jennifer: Me like bad boys!!

Alexia: Ha ha! Come on, Kiyota's not THAT stupid (or at least, I'm trying to believe so!!)

Akane: Updated!

Fer-chan: Sorry about your internet connections. *sheds tears of understanding* Hey, me facing my O levels too! Only we call it SPM in Malaysia! Ha ha! Good luck! 

Unchained: Thanks for tolerating Kiyota's un-monkey-ness. Would you like me to make him climb a tree and get you a coconut? Ha ha!

Maemi: yep, of course I remember you. Hope to hear from you too!

Mimi: Wow, mimi, you're the only supporting Kiyota's actions! You're very understanding! 

Tensaispira: Really? He has blue eyes? I never noticed! I thought they were brown. But I agree, blue eyes are way better.

SLL: Let's just say Shouri is a strict and disciplined girl (unlike the one who created her). I actually am very fond of Kiyota, so yeah, I get really irritated too when I read fics that lowers him to a SLIME status!

Fiery-ice: Yep, I like LOTR. Watched it a week ago. SUGOI! Legolas was so… *droolz* And Aragorn was cool too. But the war thing kind of freaked me out, especially when they made little boys and old men fight. 

Evil Within: Thank you!

Kkk: Really? Aiyah. I'll get him back him on track! 

Jo-sen7: Next chapter up!

Tiran: Thank you! Merry X'mas to you too, even though it's too late.

Chidero: Thank you! Hey, you reviewed two times! Ha ha!

Patty g: That's okay. I don't like Jura too, but I can tolerate her… so it's okay. ^_^

Joy: You can kick anyone to anywhere you like, joy-san (unless it's me) ^_^ 

            "For some reason," Shouri muttered the next day as she and Jura settled into one table with their food, "everybody seems to be smiling at me today."

            Jura snorted. "Must be the trick of the light."

            Right at that moment, the basketball captain, the all-famous Shin-ichi Maki paused by. "I saw what happened yesterday," he started conversationally at the shocked girls. "And I apologise on behalf of my dim-witted player. He's not right in the head."

            Shouri blushed. "No," she mumbled ashamedly. "It was my fault. I – I deserved it."

            Maki shrugged. "No self-respecting gentleman would do that. Enjoy your food." And then he was walking away, with Shouri and Jura gaping at his back.

            "All right," Jura breathed. "So it's not the trick of the light."

            "Wow." Shouri murmured. "I should put this in the news. Front page. 'Shin-ichi Maki, most popular sophomore, most sought-after bachelor and winner of 'Sexiest Guy' title in Kainan High for three consecutive years – and oh yeah, an excellent basketball player too – speaks to Shouri Hanataka during recess and tells her to enjoy her food'."

            "Instant fame," Jura shrugged. "I guess messing with Kiyota elevates you to the popular throne." She looked far away. "If that's the case, I can't imagine what throne it'll be if I become his girl."

            "Asylum throne." Shouri supplied. "You'll be right on top with him and rule all the crazy people of planet Earth – God save them." She speared a shrimp from her plate and looked at it critically. "Are you sure these are dead? I swear I saw one blink."

            "They're deep friend, Shouri. Of course they're dead."

            Shouri stared doubtfully at her dead food, and then blinked when one particularly fat and big shrimp disappeared from her plate. Eyes wide, she looked around wildly when a chomping sound made her look up. Kiyota was happily looking down and flashing a smile at her. "Thanks," he said as he swallowed the shrimp. Then he ruffled her hair and walked away laughing loudly.

            Shouri glared after him. "You're not welcome," she yelled back, furiously taming her mussed hair.

            He turned and insultingly blew her a kiss. Then he laughed again and joined his friends at the far-end table.

            Jura was gaping, wide-eyed. "Oh my."

            Shouri was frowning at her plate. "He took TWO!" she exclaimed, whirling around to glare at Kiyota all over again. "That idiot took ANOTHER SHRIMP while I wasn't looking!" As if he heard her, Kiyota revealed a second fat shrimp from his fisted hand and waved it at her.

            Jura didn't seem to be listening. "Oh my."

            "There's nothing to be 'oh my' about." Looking at her cousin in slight disgust, Shouri pushed her tray aside. "I'm done," she announced sulkily. "I'll never have lunch in this area again." Then, grabbing hold of her plate which still held two shrimps, she stalked over to Kiyota's seat and slammed it in front of him. 

            Kiyota merely blinked.

            "You can have them," Shouri muttered hotly. "You touching my food has spoiled my appetite for the day, and I hate to waste good food." Just for the heck of it, she took hold of one shrimp herself and then unprofessionally stuffed it in Kiyota's mouth.

            "Mmprgh!"

            "You like it?" she asked pleasantly as the table erupted with laughter, contented now as the boy choked on the soft meat. "That should teach you to get your own lunch!"

            About a dozen first-year girls were rushing over to save Kiyota. He spat out the dead animal, and then tried to make a grab for Shouri before she escaped, but missed by a mere inch. "Come back here!" he yelled. "I'll make you pay for that!"

            "No," she countered, turning around and walking backwards. "YOU'RE the one who's going to pay – those shrimps cost me today's allowance. But I'll retrieve my debt from you some other time – when you don't have white stuff sticking to your chin."

            He hastily shook the white meat clinging to the sides of his mouth, and with one feral growl, leaped out of his seat and ran after her. Shouri's eyes popped wide at the open attack, and not even thinking about it, she started off on her feet too, striving to get away from the enraged boy.

            They were out of the canteen and dashing past corridors in no time. Panicked, Shouri ran into any opening that was conveniently in her way, with Kiyota stubbornly behind her. Taking a risk by glancing over her shoulders, Shouri tripped over an inconspicuous bump on the floor and dived down. "Ack!"

            Kiyota braked just in time before he toppled over her, and took a step back triumphantly. "Hah! Ha ha! Ha ha! Try running away from this champ and this is what you get! Now, about the payment we were talking about –" his gleeful laugh was cut short when he realised she was holding back tears with difficulty. 

            Shouri was clutching at her knee in a strong grip, as if the more she squeezed it, the faster the pain would go away. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ Her quiet whimpers of pain tried to go unnoticed and she struggled to compose herself when he carefully crouched down and assessed the situation.

            "Twisted limb," he muttered with a sigh at the spoiled fun, reaching out for her. "Let's get you to the sick bay."

            "No, it's okay, I just – Aaargh!" she cried out when he pulled her up. He was gentle enough, but the pain wasn't. "That hurt, you block of wood!"

            "Hey," he said defensively, balancing her with one arm banded around her shoulder and another around her waist. "Who told you to run? Any fool would know not to with limbs as weak as yours."

            "Weak?? Excuse me, you – Aaaah!"

             "See? You can't even limp around." He took a deep breath, scratching at his head. "Looks like I'll just have to lug you." That was said with a resigned tone.

            "LUG me?? I'm not a tree trunk, you – hey!" 

            He grunted, adjusting to her weight. "I should've known you were heavier than you looked," he tried to shift her, to spread her weight around, and winced. "Much, much heavier."

            She tried to slap him.

            "Don't jerk around, or I'll drop you." He started for the sick bay. "And as much fun as that will be, I don't exactly want your lawyers running after me." He silently thanked the stars that the sick bay wasn't very far off.

            She glared at him and then tried to relax, but found it impossible. The sight of him from the position she was in made her breath stick stubbornly in her throat. When she was sensible enough, she could clearly see what it was that made Jura mad about him. Quickly, she groped for insensibility. "I don't know why you even – I mean, what will people think if – oh, gosh, this is so embarrassing –"

            "Shut up. You're a burden enough without opening your mouth."

            "I'll kill you. Once I get my knee back in shape, I'll use it to kick you all the way to the centre of the earth!"

            "You're in my arms at the moment," he reminded her, catching sight of the sick bay and not noticing the blush on her face. "I can kill you first. Now behave!"

            "Did you just tell me to –"

            The school nurse interrupted with a concerned look, suddenly popping out of the door. "What's the matter here?" she demanded shrilly. "What's happened to the girl?"

            "I –"

            "Fell flat on her face," Kiyota supplied, hurrying in as the nurse pointed them to a bed. "Twisted her knee a hundred and eighty degrees and still managed to operate her mouth with surprising efficiency." He dropped her onto the mattress, tenderly enough to be sure, but with just enough energy to make her plop slightly (and embarrassingly) on her bottom.

            "I'll kill you, you hear me? Once I –"

            The nurse pushed a few bright coloured pills and a glass of water in Kiyota's hands. "Give her these painkillers, darling boy, while I go to the back and find a cast to fit her knee."

            Kiyota's eyes gleamed. "My pleasure." Then, without warning, he took hold of Shouri's chin, pried her mouth opened, and stuffed in the pills in the same fashion as she had stuffed the shrimp in his. "Take that!" he then poured in water mercilessly. "At least, this is going to make you healthy!"

            Shouri choked and then swallowed, eyes burning. "When I –"

            "Ms. Nurse," Kiyota called out. "Find a cast to fit her mouth too! You'll need it!!"

            She'd recovered faster than expected. Only got the chance to skip school for two days – which she could've enjoyed if it wasn't for Jura helpfully coming over to rant away about how careless she was and how she had mortified the very name of the family (including the Wanakus) in front of Kiyota and how he must be thinking that Jura was as loony as her cousin.

            Shouri thought it was really unfair.

            Number one, she was only trying to help Jura get over her supposed 'break-up'.

            Number two, she had suffered enough humiliation apologising to Kiyota.

            Number three, now Kiyota apparently couldn't stand the sight of her sitting peacefully without creating trouble to get her into.

            Plus, Shouri really didn't care what he thought of Jura.

            As a matter of fact, she wasn't even sure if the boy was capable of producing thoughts.

            She hadn't bumped into him at all today (and it was already after-school), which was good, in a way. In a way that he wasn't able to play pranks on her. But in some other way, that only meant it was coming, and that she had to be extra alert. The guy was one grudging and unforgiving fellow.

            Then again, so was she.

            She stopped abruptly and gawked at the basketball court which she had unconsciously been heading for. _What on earth am I doing here? _She mused, surprised. _The fall must've hurt my brain more that it hurt my knee._ With a disgusted grunt at herself, she started to turn when she heard familiar sounds coming from the adjoining second gym. Quite unable to help it, she went forward and peeked in.

            Accurately enough as she had expected, about ten gymnasts were doing their thing over the carpeted floor. One of them was particularly skilful with the pink, rubber ball. The others were okay too, but Shouri paid much more attention to the one with the ball, reminiscing.

            Someone poked her back. "Have you come to see me?" 

            Shouri didn't even bother turning. "Get lost, Kiyota. Why would I want to see you?"

            He laughed, stepping up beside her. "There are a dozens of reason why you would want to see me, Hantaka. I'm the super rookie of the entire district in basketball, I've got moves to live up to it, and looks to match up with it." He said extravagantly. "What else is there worth seeing?"

            "You didn't mention an ego to go with it."

            He ignored her and instead gave a wolf whistle to the girl with the pink ball. "Looking good, Ruriko!" he called out, making the girl wobble in the middle of her cartwheel and flush a furious pink – a shade matching her ball. "You look a whole lot better in those rubber next-to-nothing clothes than anything else, sugar!"

            Shouri had whacked his head with a hand before she could stop herself. "You stupid pervert!"

            He gave her an injured and surprised look. "I was talking to her."

            Shouri hissed. "I know." 

            "Then what on earth did you get mad about??"

            She was rescued from answering when Ruriko bounced over with a beam on her face. "Hi there, Nobunaga," she greeted brightly. "Nice of you to drop by. Basketball practice?"

            "Yeah, but I came here to wash my eyes over the pretty sight of you."

            Again, Shouri felt her hand itch, but managed to hold herself. Ruriko didn't seem to mind the statement (she looked flattered, even), so there was no reason why Shouri should mind it. "Extra practice," Ruriko was explaining to Kiyota, for some reason placing a hand on his arm. "The competition's just around the corner, and I want to get some medals for myself."

            "That's great. Mine's about to begin too, actually."

            Ruriko grinned. "I can't wait to see you in action." She crooned sweetly.

            Kiyota nodded. "Me too, baby. Me too."

            _So obnoxious! So arrogant! So self-centered!_ Shouri grunted audibly, causing Ruriko to turn and realise her existence. "Your friend, Kiyota?" she asked curiously, and almost carefully. 

            At that, Shouri and Kiyota exchanged a look.

            "Well –" Kiyota started.

            "Actually –" Shouri began.

            A look of helplessness wavered across both faces. "I don't know," they confessed then. They stared at each other again.

            "We're not friends," Shouri informed quickly, alarmed at her own vague response. "Not exactly – he's always –"

            "Wait a second," Ruriko interrupted, peering at Shouri closely. "Have I seen you before?"

            Shouri coughed suddenly. "Um, no, I don't think so. Hey, you know what? I think I see someone calling me –"

            Ruriko had called one of the other gymnasts over. 

            It was the captain, Misako Okada. At first sight, her eyebrows rose. "Hanataka!" she exclaimed with surprise, rushing over to stop Shouri's getaway. "I didn't know you were back. How have you been?"

            Shouri smiled weakly. "Fine."

            "I thought so," Ruriko said with satisfaction. "It was those huge eyes, see."

            Shouri's smile grew even weaker.

            Beside her, Kiyota flashed Ruriko a confused look. Pulling him aside, Ruriko whispered. "Former gymnast, that girl who's with you. Former medallist, as matter of fact, in junior high. She sprained her knee in January at the qualifying tournament though, and has been hospitalised since." She looked back at Shouri who was distractedly listening to Misako. "We weren't informed that she was back, however."

            Kiyota was looking directly at Shouri's knee with a speculative look on his face.

            "How come you didn't report back into the team?" Misako was asking when the two crept back into the conversation. "Aren't you aware that we're nearing the competition?"

            Shouri paled slightly and wrung her hands nervously. "Um, well… you see, I –"

            Misako had paled too. "You don't mean –" she inquired, startled. "You're not saying that –" She didn't bother finishing at the confirmative look on Shouri's face. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry, Shouri."

            Ruriko and Kiyota blinked. "What? What's there to be sorry about?"

            Shouri was looking down to the floor. "My injury is um…, well, permanent." She looked up slightly. "I, uh, I can't do gymnastics anymore."

            Silence, broken only by Kiyota who muttered: "Career-ending injury."

            Ruriko released a breath she had been holding. "I'm so sorry, Shouri."

            For some reason, the sympathetic looks they were shooting at her annoyed her. "Don't be," she almost snapped. "It wasn't your fault."

            Misako sighed then, preparing to get back to her hoop. "I'm sorry," she said again. "I had hopes that you would … never mind. See you around, Shouri." She waved and quickly walked back to her spot on the blue carpet.

            "I'm sorry too, Shouri," Ruriko said softly, patting Shouri on the shoulder as if she had just amputated an arm or something. "I'd heard you were good. Now I guess I'll just have to trust those reports instead of seeing you in action for myself."

            Shouri didn't reply.

            "Come over again, Kiyota," Ruriko said then, going back to her ball too. "I like it when you do."

            He winked. "Same here." When he turned to Shouri, she was already glaring at him. "I didn't say anything!" He said defensively. 

            Shouri's glare stayed. "But you're about to." She said bitingly. "And I'll kill you if you say you're sorry."

            He lifted an eyebrow. "Me? Sorry? What for? I'm sure it was your doing that you got into this mess." The change on her face confirmed his suspicion. "You deserve it then." He started to whistle. "Ah, here comes Maki and the rest of the guys. Later, Hanataka."

            He left her standing by the gym, jogged over to the other side of the gym, but then stopped and turned to look at Shouri with a serious look on his face. "Hey, Hanataka!" he called out. 

            Shouri looked back at him stiffly.

            "Take up a new sport," he told her. "I adore your butt, and I don't want it to get flabby." Flashing a grin, he disappeared into the building, already in the act of taking his jacket off.

            Shouri stared after him. "Stupid pervert." Then, she started to laugh.

Next chapter: They go BOWLING!! (Imagine that)


	4. Bowl me over

Read on!! Sorry for the late update (this apology is valid for all my other fics – please take note) (hahahaha!)

Maemi: Me hope the fuzzy feeling is a pleasant one. ^_^

Fiery-ice: Pop over here too!

Rae-chan: Read and find out what happens when they go bowling! He he he…

Unchained: Arigato!

Tensaispira: Darn. I hate school. *pouts*

Chidero: Kiyota makes a gorgeous pervert! I wouldn't mind if he said that to me!! Ha ha!

Krappkarmin: I'm sorry, but school's started and I'm already starting to struggle. I'm facing my O levels this year, see, and the teachers kinda think it's their utmost priority to see to it that I spend my evenings beneficially by giving me dozens of homework. But hey, maybe when the next school holiday? ^_^ Koshino IS dishy! He he!

Kka: ha ha ha!

Alexia: I wish I could play basketball too… but I'll just stick to watching it. ^_^

Shari da idiotic Moron: Me thinks so too. Kiyota's a nice character. ^_^ *thoughts start to turn dirty* er… anyway, enjoy this chap!

Fer-chan: Your gutter balls?  The best of it's kind? You sure? Have you seen mine?

Patty g: They're bowling, they're bowling!

Silhouette Panther: *sees a huge nut* Oh gosh. Now I keep imagining you to be a walking, talking, rolling nut. 

            "I noticed Kiyota hasn't been coming over to disturb you anymore," Jura said conversationally as they leaned against the bus stop on a warm Saturday afternoon. 

            Shouri snorted. "He's probably realised what a horrible person he is and turned over a new leaf." She muttered half-heartedly, unsure if she was glad or anxious about it. "What are we waiting for anyway?"

            "Takesato."

            "And what, may I ask, is Takesato?"

            "It's a 'who'. Someone from Class 4. I managed to get him to drag along a classmate, so it'll be like a double date." Jura winked. "Exciting, eh?"

            Shouri stared blankly. "Sorry, but when we stepped out of your house this morning, you said we were going to go buy you a new dress. A NEW DRESS. I don't remember you mentioning anything about Takesato or classmate or double date." Her head swelled up. "HOW DARE YOU FOOL ME INTO THIS –"

            "Hey, Jura! Sorry we're late!"

            " – RIDICULOUS NOTION OF YOURS AND THINK THAT I –"

            "Hey, Takesato!" Jura greeted back, waving enthusiastically. "Is he here? Did you manage to persuade him to come??"

            " – WILL BOW TO IT AS IF YOU'RE MY MOTHER OR SOMETHING –"

            "He's somewhere around. He got distracted by a fortune-telling machine. But I'm sure he'll be along soon. Somehow." Takesato turned to Shouri. "Hey, you must be Jura's cousin."

            " – I SWEAR I WILL – oh, sorry. Yes. I'm Shouri Hanataka. Nice to meet you, Takesato. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to continue giving a piece of my mind to my cousin. JURA, WHEN WE GET HOME, I WILL PERSONALLY SEE TO IT THAT –" she broke off abruptly. "YOU!"

            Kiyota, dead in his tracks, stared right back. "AND YOU TOO!"

            Takesato scratched his head even as Jura squealed delightedly. "He's here, all right. How did the fortune-telling go, Nobunaga?" he asked, taking the trouble to drag Kiyota over from his frozen state.

            "The machine told me to beware," Kiyota answered with a sigh. "I should've known why."

            Shouri turned red. "Excuse me? What's that supposed to –"

            Jura quickly butted in, putting herself in between her babbling cousin and the guy of her dreams. "Hi, Kiyota. I'm so glad you could make it. I know you're busy and all with your basketball practice and homework and everything."

            Kiyota flashed a downright flirty smile. "Anything for you, sweetie."

            "Homework, hah! If the guy did any homework, the Eiffel Tower would drop and –"

            Kiyota leaned over Jura's shoulder to look at Shouri. "Listen, duchess, don't simply quote things you have no idea about or someone will cut your tongue off – possibly me. Nyahahahaha! Now if you'll –"

            Since Jura was blissfully blank because of the close contact with her idol, Takesato thought it was up to him to clear the air. God knows Kiyota picks fights with almost everybody wherever he went. He coughed loudly. "Come on. Jura and I were thinking we'll go play a sport or something. There's all sorts of stuff over the corner there."

            "Me versus you," Kiyota challenged Shouri, eyes narrowed. "Basketball."

            "Chicken," she accused. "You're only suggesting that because you know I don't play basketball. Let's play something we're BOTH terrible at."

            "I'm good in anything. Name the game!!"    

            Shouri thought about it. "Golf."

            "GOLF??" Kiyota screeched, taking a step back. "GOLF?? That game fifty-year-olds play??"

            Takesato coughed again, his own head starting to spin at the yells. "Um, there's no golf course here." He looked around and quickly pointed. "How about bowling?"

            The look on their faces revealed the fact that neither had touched a bowling ball before. 

            "B-bowling?" Shouri repeated doubtfully.

            "Yep," Takesato raised an eyebrow at Kiyota. "Bowling's fine with you, isn't it, Nobunaga? As you said, you're good in anything, so it shouldn't be a problem, right?"

            Kiyota gulped. "Of course. Um, of course. No problem. Me genius. Ha ha ha! Woo hoo! Bowling it is!"   

            "Shouri?"

            Shouri checked the groan in. "No problem either. I'll uh, I'll beat the crap out of him in this." She blew a breath. "Right. Absolutely."

            "Wonderful." Takesato clapped his hands together in satisfaction. Now at least there'll be some sort of a peace. Surely those two can't keep on yelling and rolling heavy balls at the same time. "Jura, we're going to the bowling alley. Jura? Jura?"

            "Yes." Jura answered dreamily, still able to smell Kiyota's fragrance even though he'd already stomped off enthusiastically for the bowling alley.

            It was already the eighth set, and the scores were:

            Super Rookie      - 0

            Takesato            – 5

            Jura                  - 3

            Shouri               - 0

            All around them, weekly bowlers struggled not to smirk or laugh at the pathetic scores, as their own scores went all the way to a hundred by the fifth set. Those high school kids couldn't produce enough points to match the fuss they were making. 

            Shouri was crouching on her knees, the ball in between her legs. Almost experimentally, and much to the shock of the spectators, she gave it a tentative push, and the heavy ball rolled painfully slow before dropping into the gutter even before reaching a metre. "Aaaah! Not again!"

             Kiyota's cackle overrode the stifles of laughter from everybody else. "Ha ha! Might as well get used to it, Hanataka! Ha ha!"

            Shouri stalked back. "I don't recall you hitting any of those hour-glass shaped plastics either, you brain-dead monkey!"

            "I'm waiting for the right time," he replied smoothly, stepping up for his turn. "It's coming, duchess. It's coming, so prepare yourself for the humiliation!" 

            "Mine or yours?"

            He snorted. "I don't answer obvious questions." Then he started to cackle like a maniac.

            Over the other side of the bowling alley, a girl his age was enthusiastically dancing to the beat blasting from the loud speakers. She winked invitingly at him, which he just as naughtily returned. But then he turned back to the lane. He had business to do. 

            He placed the ball directly in the middle of the lane. Making the watching crowd wonder what he was up to now as he took a few steps to the back, Kiyota rubbed his hands together. And then, to the bowling manager's horror, he came forward and kicked the ball with all his might (after stuffing a boxful of tissues over his toes to lessen the impact). The ball zoomed and then dropped with a resounding crack on the polished lane (all 2.5 kg of it). It wobbled, spun and then narrowly went into the 'drain' before it made any contact with the thing Shouri had called 'hour-glass shaped plastics'. However, one of them dropped, most probably from the earthquake the drop had caused. "YES! HA HA HA HA HA HA!!"

            Shouri couldn't say anything.

            The manager was pushing his way through the throngs of people. "OUT!" he yelled angrily. "You want to play football, you get out of here! OUT OF MY BOWLING ALLEY!"

            Kiyota gave him a wave. "Chill, sir. That technique was one of its kind."

            "TECHNIQUE??" the man was turning decidedly purple around the neck. "Do you know how much the maintenance for the alleys alone COST?? Dropping a ball onto it would crack it! Just as I'm about to crack your head with the very same ball you used!"

            Jura and Takesato quickly jumped in, pale-faced and dismissing the busily laughing Shouri away. "We're absolutely sorry, sir." Jura said apologetically. "It was his last set, sir. The rest of us have one more set to go, you see, so we'll just finish it and be on our way." She bowed down profusely.

            Takesato copied the move. "It won't happen again, sir. Really." He nudged Kiyota. "Apologise, you fuddle-brained!"

            Kiyota grunted. "So-ree." (sorry)

            The man breathed in and out loudly. "One more set!" he yelled as frantic workers ushered him back to his glass-walled office. "JUST ONE MORE SET!"

            Takesato and Jura quickly got their turns over it, both getting no points at all at their hastiness. Shouri got up then, anxious about her last shot. She had to get a point at least, preferably two, to take that haughty look off Kiyota's face. 

            "Since he's already done it football-style," she murmured distractedly to herself. "I guess I'll have to do it baseball style." Then, with surprising strength, she lifted the metal ball high above her head, making the spectators go ooh and aah. With one mighty throw, she released the ball and it went pelting over the lane.

            The manager was halfway out of his door. "Noooooo!"

            The ball landed with an even noisier sound, left a visible dent on the shiny lane before knocking over to the farthest end of the open hole. Shouri held her breath. One dropped. And then – another one fell to its doom. "YAY!"

            The screen flickered.

            Super Rookie      - 1

            Takesato            - 5

            Jura                  - 3

            Shouri               - 2

            "OUT! GET OUT OF MY BOWLING ALLEY!"

            Hastily skipping out of the manager's way, the four of them exited speedily, with Shouri releasing incoherent sounds of victory. "I won!" she announced, going up-close to Kiyota on purpose, whose face was as black as a rainy cloud. "I won! I won!"

            Takesato rubbed the back of his head. "I thought I was the one with five points." He told Jura.

            Jura's eyes were narrowed down to their maximum narrowness. "Apparently, and quite clearly, they've forgotten that we exist." She bristled at the thought of the mixed up dating system, which had gone quite the other way than she had expected. She reminded herself to have a little talk with Shouri once they get back.

            Someone tapped Kiyota on the shoulder and he turned away from Shouri grumpily, unable to sustain his I'm-a-cool-guy-you-won-only-because-I-pitied-you-and-gave-you-chances act under her triumphant gaze. 

            It was the dancing girl. "Hey Super Rookie," she murmured. "You were so cool back there."

            His face brightened in a beat. "Of course!" he declared. "Ha ha ha! Everybody knows that!"

            Jura and Shouri were both looking threateningly over his shoulder at the girl. She ignored them. "I was wondering if you're like, free tonight. We have this dance and –"

            "NO!" Jura screeched.

            "NO!" Shouri yelled.

            They stared at each other.

            "Yes," Kiyota answered. "Anytime, gorgeous."

            "What were you doing, screaming out 'no'??" Jura demanded a little later. "Why were you so bothered about him going out with that girl? That was supposed to be my job!"

            Shouri shrugged, backing away. "I was just protecting your interest."

            "Oh really?" Jura questioned testily. "Oh really?"

            "Yes, really. Now shut up."

            They glared grumpily out the bus window, each thinking: _What did he see in that girl??_

Nothingtodo: Protecting her interest. What a good excuse.

Shouri: Shut up. You made me say that.

Nothingtodo: That's why I said it's a good excuse. 

Anyway, me am no bowler (only went two or three times) and I actually don't know many bowling terms. Eheh heh heh. Sorry about that. 


	5. Favour

Next chap up!

Iluvenis Telperien: Thank you! Why'd you change your name?

Tensaispira: Disappeared? Wow, didn't know they had that ability! ^_^ I didn't know Shouri meant victory! Waaa… that's nice… does this mean I have to make her the victor in this story to suit her name?

Fiery-ice: 160??? That's a LOT! The last time I went, I got only… 86? 85? Somewhere around that number. *shudders* 

Tiran: I feel that too!! Enjoy this chap!

December Morning Owl: Too short? Darn, then this is going to be even shorter for you!! Sorry, but I really don't have that much time anymore.

Krappkarmin: Thank you!

Crazy4u: I'm not in any country club. -_-' BTW, I live in KL too! Hooray! I go to Smk seri bintang utara – previously BBGS. You know my school? But you're quite far… in Bangsar… I haven't been there in a looong time. 

Unquestionable: Yep, I can guarantee that technique will get you some attention. Dunno about the score, tho!

Rapt 142: You think it's his true character? *pounces on Rapt 142 in happiness* And others were saying he's OOC! You are such a jewel! 

: Me have a feeling you're kka, only you forgot to type in your name. Am I right?

Patty g: Yeah, a gorgeous blockhead, so it's not such a bad bargain. 

"Shouri!" Jura yelled out, pounding on her cousin's bathroom door. "Your phone's been ringing for the last ten minutes!! Get out and get it!!"

The door opened and a startled Shouri in bright green towel greeted her. "Jura? What on earth are you doing here?"

"Why does it matter?" Jura retorted indignantly. "I've always been coming in and out as I please. Now, quick, get the phone. It's ringing!" She pulled Shouri out and started to drag her to the object of communication.

"Why didn't you pick it up yourself?"Shouri muttered, annoyed now. "if you can come in and out as you please, surely you can pick the phone up with just as much ease."

Jura grinned. "I needed to use your bathroom"

Shouri frowned as Jura bounded off. "As if it's the only bathroom in this house!' she grumbled loudly. "Don't mess with my shampoo!" With a surly grunt, she picked the phone up. "Sorry. All Hanataka's are out. Please call later."

"Right, Shouri Hanataka. That's a good one."

Shouri's eyebrows joined. "Do I know you?"

"You should. I'm the one who bought you that ridiculous bear-shaped candy you were wetting your pants about."

Shouri's eyebrows now rose, and a smile broke over her face. "I'll remind you that it happened approximately ten years ago." Then she laughed. "Haven't heard from you for a long time, Fujima."

"I've been, um, busy."

Shouri rolled her eyes. "Why, of course."

"Listen," Fujima said, serious now. "I just heard you got into Kainan."

"I've always been –"

"I need you to check on Maki. You know Maki? He's the basketball captain. You know basketball? It's a sport, with guys bouncing orange balls. You know orange balls? It's –"

"You know 'brain'?" Shouri countered edgily. "Well, I have one. You know 'one'?"

Fujima grunted. "Okay, sorry. Got carried away. Anyway, I really need you to watch the basketball team. You know that I'm the captain of Shoyo now, don't you? Well, anyway, we'll be going head-to-head with Kainan if we get into the final four – which I'm pretty sure we will. Maki's always been my tightest rival and I'm thinking you can help me with that."

Shouri smiled wryly, though he couldn't see it. "And I thought you called to repair our bond and check on my health and happiness and things like that."

"Later." He promised. "I'll do that later. Well?"

"Well what?"

"Will you check on Kainan's basketball team for me?"

"You mean, _spy_ on Kainan's basketball team."

He was silent for a while, obviously struggling with his conscience. "Well," he said slowly. "I wouldn't exactly call it 'spying'…"

"Fujima."

"Yes?"

"You want me to 'check' on them and then report to you about their progress and their new strategies and pair-ups. You want to know how much each of the members has improved and you want to know what are their weaknesses. Right?"

"That's pretty accurate. Yes."

"Then it's definitely spying."

He hissed slightly. "Look, this is my last chance to win the championship. I'm right out at the edge of the cliff, and I'm going to do everything there is I can to go back on stable grounds. It doesn't really matter how I do it."

"Cheater."

"No, strategist."

Shouri snorted. "Whatever. What's in it for me?"

"Well… I can buy you that bear-shaped candy again."

Shouri gritted her teeth. "And I'll stuff it right up your nostrils." She switched the phone to the other ear. "I lost interest in candy ages ago, unlike you. I bet you're still sucking lollipops."

Fujima faked a gasp. "How did you know??" Then he sighed. "All right, what do you want?"

Shouri thought about it. "Your basketball card collection."

This time, he really gasped – genuinely. "My card collection?? The rare one? With the one and only Kobe Bryan special edition??"

"Yep. The very one."

"What for? You don't even like basketball!"

"I don't. But it's the only thing you have of value."

"No way!" he boomed. "Not my precious cards!"

Shouri shrugged calmly. "It's your choice. Nice to talk to you. Call again sometime, all right?"

Fujima groaned. Shouri could imagine him slapping his forehead in distress. "Half," he said then. "Half of my collection. That's it."

"Full. All. Every single one."

He sighed. "You drive a hard bargain." There was moping silence. "All right."

Shouri grinned. "Deal." She laughed when he didn't reply. "Relax, Fujima. I'm sure your cards will miss you too."

He sighed again. "So, how are you doing?"

Later, Jura came up to her curiously. "Who called? You sure talked for a long time." She sat cross-legged on the floor watching as Shouri rushed around her room looking for a sock. "Someone I know?"

"Fujima," Shouri grunted as she pulled herself out from under the bed. 

"Who?"

"Fujima. Kenji Fujima." She repeated, bending now to look under the cupboard. "My mom's auntie's grandfather's cousin's daughter's stepsister's son's grandson. I went for a holiday with him a few years back. He hasn't called until now."

Jura looked confused. "What's your relationship with him?"

Shouri rubbed her cheek. "I don't know. Uncle and niece, maybe? Who can tell?"

Jura was staring off into space. "Can you tell me his name again?"

"Kenji Fujima." Shouri closed her drawer with a bang. "Where's the left sock??"

"I think I know," Jura muttered then, hands thoughtfully scratching her chin as she looked up at the ceiling. 

"Really? Where?"

"No, idiot. Fujima. I think I know him." She hummed for a moment before her eyes brightened. "I've got it! Shoyo! Brand-new basketball captain!" She cupped her face excitedly. "He's gorgeous!"

Shouri raised an eyebrow. "Last time I saw him, he had snot dropping from his nose."

"Last time I saw him," Jura inserted. "He had his shorts down."

Shouri solidified in the act of kicking a cushion out of her path. She straightened with a wrinkle in her forehead. "And what," she said slowly, "was my probable uncle doing with his shorts down?"

"His seniors were pulling a joke on him. They were trying to strip him naked and make him run around school." Jura sighed forlornly. "He managed to escape, though."

"And what," Shouri continued, "were you doing there in a high school?"

"Club graduation party," Jura answered dismissively. "We rented Shoyo high's school hall since that was the only place big enough. Not that you'd know," she added slyly. "You were always too obsessed with gymnastics to join other better clubs."

Shouri didn't reply, instead opting for a mere grunt.

"How much longer are you going to take?" Jura demanded then. "We'll never get out of this house if you keep on being like this." With a snort, she stood up. "I'm going downstairs. If you're not there in five minutes, I'm going to tell your mom to leave you behind."

Shouri frowned at her. Then her eyes shifted downwards. "JURA!!" she roared. "YOU PIG! YOU WERE SITTING ON MY SOCK!!"

Short, but if I were to write longer, then it'll be another two weeks before I can post it. *begs for forgiveness from undoubtedly understanding readers* (I hope) (^_^)


	6. it wasn't me

Sorry for the late update. Can't help it. ^_^

Alexia: needing what? Why did u stop there?? -_-

Tensaispira: Yeah, but not everybody cares about the gender of names anyway. We'll see.

Iluvenis Telperien: Checked your bio. ^_^ Still, what does ur new name mean?

Unchained: yep, short of time and ideas. So what do you do? Drag in other ppl! Muahahaha!

Lilie-me: CBN? Arch rival? Yeah. But since ur out of it, you are forgiven. ^_^ Just joking. Thanks!

Fiery-ice: Thank you! Am glad you don't think Kiyota is OOC.

Krappkarmin: Thanks. ^_^

Kka: Bet's on. ^_^

Tiran: I kind of expected you to like how I potrayed Fujima. Dunno why you're so anti-him. ??? 

SLL: No, actually, he's her uncle – or something in that line. Me am confused too. Hope your head's better.

Crazy4u: I know where bangsar shopping centre is, yep, but it's far. I dunno why the font is different, but never mind. VARIETY!!!

Chidero: Yep. Am from SMKSBU too. ^_^ You probably know I'm taking SPM because I've been complaining loudly about it. So yeah, that's me.

Patty g: This is a short chap too, I'm afraid. Sorreee.

            "She's been coming around often lately," Jin commented as he finished doing his daily scan of the crowd before starting to practice. He passed a ball to Kiyota.

            "Who?"

            "Her," Jin pointed. "That friend of yours."

            Kiyota snorted. "Ah well, you know me. Girls just can't leave me alone." He passed the ball back, looked at the open door of the gym. Shouri caught his gaze and returned it with a raised eyebrow. However, a furiously waving hand attracted his vision. It was Shouri's cousin, giving him a dimpled smile. "Yep," he confirmed. "Girls really can't leave me alone."

Jin sighed. "I wished I had never mentioned anything."

            On the other side, Maki clapped his hands loudly to get their attention and shut the spectators up. "Mock game," he announced. "Assorted groups. In five, four, three, two – Okay. Good." The basketball players were already lined up in fives. "First two groups. The rest of you will continue after they finish. All right! Fifteen minutes of play only!"

            "Apparently," Kiyota said slyly as he took his position beside Jin, "you can't leave me alone either."

            Jin looked up at the sky helplessly. "You know, Kiyota, we have something that we call 'coincidence'. This is one of it." 

            Kiyota laughed gleefully.

            The whistle sounded, and the ball flew. 

            "Box zone." Jura muttered at the furiously note-taking Shouri. 

            "Ozone?" Shouri looked up distractedly. "Jura, just because I don't know basketball terms doesn't mean you can fool me with scientific terms."

            "No, idiot. Box zone. B-O-X zone. The key players are using that strategy and very well at that too."

            "Oh." Shouri jotted it down. "Right. B-O-X zone." She looked at Jura. "What's a box zone?"

            "Just write it down. Fujima will understand."

            "Okay."

            "That one wearing the 16 yellow jersey? He's prone to under-the-basket offences."

            Shouri frowned. "I didn't see him do anything wrong."

            "Just jot, Shouri. Don't question my statements. I'm taking the trouble to help you here, remember? Show me a bit of appreciation."

            Shouri sighed. "Actually, you volunteered."

            "You must have been hallucinating – ooh!" Kiyota had just performed a successful dunk. "Number 10 is an awfully good dunker. Write that down, quick!"

            "It didn't look all that spectacular," Shouri said grudgingly, refusing to acknowledge the fact that everybody else was impressed too. "It's just pushing the ball in. I don't see –"

            "JUST PUT IT DOWN ON PAPER!"

            "Okay, okay."

            "Try and beat that!" Kiyota told Jin right after he'd scored another two points.

            Jin merely raised an eyebrow, caught the ball from another teammate who'd stolen it from the other team. Slow and smooth, he scored a three-pointer and then smirked at his friend. "Now YOU try and beat that."

            Kiyota pouted. "Send the ball to me! Send the ball to me! DARN IT! WHY DIDN'T YOU SEND THE BALL TO ME??" Jin had the ball and he scored again. "NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Kiyota yelled at the fearful Year One fellow. "JIN'S AHEAD OF ME IN SCORING!"

            Maki blew the whistle. "Kiyota, if you don't stop talking, I'm going to substitute you."

            "Make them send the ball to me! What am I, a stool? I NEED THE BALL TO SCORE!!"

            "All right, all right!" the Year Two player surrendered the ball. "Sheesh!"

            Kiyota snorted approvingly, taking the ball. "Now THAT'S more like it!" He looked pointedly at his other teammates. "From now on, send the ball to me. ONLY ME. Don't send it to Jin!"

            Jin stared at him. "Hey!"

            "Hey, Toka, work that ass of yours and defend against Jin better, will you??"

            Toka frowned. "Hey!"

            Jin scowled. "Hey!" He raised his hands. "I'm your teammate, for heaven's sake!"

            Kiyota ignored him. "NOW LET'S PLAY REAL BASKETBALL!"

            Shouri added another bullet to her list under No. 10's expanding number of 'greatness', as supplied by Jura. "Noisy," she wrote down. "Extremely."

            "What are you writing?" Jura asked without even looking at her, eyes busy somewhere else. "I didn't even say anything."

            "I'm just noting down how clean the floor is."

            "Come on. Fujima won't care about the cleanliness of the floor."

            "You never know," Shouri replied easily. 

            "Ooh!" Jura exclaimed then, hand reaching out to squeeze Shouri's arm as she always did whenever she was excited. "Here's another comment!"

            "For?"

            "Number ten."

            Shouri took hold of her pencil with a sigh. "Dunno why I even asked. Yeah, what?"

            "Looks good in blue-coloured shorts."

            Shouri had already written down as far as the word 'blue' when she stopped. "Fujima won't care what colour his shorts is or how good he looks in it." She reminded with an incredulous look. 

            Jura winked at her. "You never know."

            Shouri grumbled, cutting the line she'd written with one, straight drag of the pencil. "Actually, he's wearing green shorts."

            "What?" came the distracted mutter.

            "Green. Yellow mixed with blue. Kiyota's short pants is green."

            Jura blinked. "Oh. Wow. I must be losing my eyesight."

            "No," Shouri argued, tapping her pencil against the notebook. "You were staring at the wrong legs. The only one wearing blue shorts here is Maki."

            "Um, well, Kiyota's legs looks good too."

            Shouri didn't even bother to reply.           

            She was still there after everybody was gone, head and eyes spinning from watching such a fast-paced activity. Jura had left early after getting enough doses of Kiyota (or Maki – Shouri wasn't sure which it was now), and she was left alone with barely any knowledge of basketball terms (except ozone) (sorry, B-O-X zone) (right). 

            Her notebook was now full of squiggles of drawings, an attempt at explaining the game with pictures. There were notes like: 'Referee keeps blowing whistles because no. 24 kept doing this (see diagram below) (if not understandable, then too bad, Fujima)' and 'declared offensive because did not shoot early enough (how on earth are you supposed to shoot under thirty seconds? You don't even have time to strategise and plot!)'. 

            Then there was also: 'No. 10, Nobunaga Kiyota, talked non-stop. Whistles blew a couple of times, and he was told off. Expected to see a red card (what colour is it in basketball? You know, when they send you off?) but saw none. Thinks game is unfair and that no. 10 should've been ejected fifty-minutes earlier (yes, am aware that there is only forty minutes of play) (which is exactly my point!)'.

            Then a shadow loomed over her notebook, and automatically, she snapped it shut.

            "I saw my name," Kiyota declared, hands on hips. "I swear I saw my name in there." 

            "Even if there is, it won't be anything flattering." She quickly held the book out of reach when he crouched down to grab it. "Stop it! It's not for you to see! It's private, damn it!"

            "Private?" Kiyota's eyebrows rose interestedly. "Why didn't you say so?" he lunged for the notebook. 

            "Aaaargh! Nooo!" Helplessly struggling, she watched as her book dropped from her clumsy hands into his outstretched ones. Chuckling, he took a firm hold of it, and in lightning motion, was running across the school lawn with it.

            Shouri scrambled to her feet. "Come back!" she screeched, running after him, skirt flying. "Give it back to me, you unashamed prier! It's not for you to see!"

            He wasn't listening to her, eyes busy scanning the pages. Then, quite suddenly, he grinned and stopped running. He turned and waited for her. Shouri stopped too, dreading it. "What?" she asked snappily, but nervously. What was in that page? Did she write anything mortally offending? Any composed ode? Any state secrets?

            He flashed the page at her, where Jura's handwritten 'I LOVE NOBUNAGA KIYOTA' stood out in purple ink. Shouri gaped, even as Kiyota winked at her. "Now, really, Shouri," the boy said soothingly. "You could have just told me."

            _Aaaaaaaargh! Death to Jura!_ "It wasn't me!" she protested indignantly – and rather uselessly. "I don't write stuff like that!"

            He raised an eyebrow, a move that spoke volumes. "Really?"

            "I DIDN'T WRITE THAT!" she continued angrily, unable to stop the stupid need to blush. "I'm not a sappy romantic!"

            "Really?"

            "I DON'T USE PURPLE INK, DAMN YOU!" 

            He ignored her, smirking as he flipped to other pages. "Kiyota, you're the greatest," he read cheerfully. "Kiyota is gorgeous. Kiyota is unbelievable. I want to be Kiyota's girlfriend." He looked at Shouri at that last sentence. "Oh?"

            Only one word sprang to mind. _Shit!_


	7. eye sore

Am still alive! Am still writing!

Patty g: Yay! Another Shouri supporter! Thank Jura? … Why not? ^_^

Crazy4u: No, I dunno about the bsc! Help my naïve soul! What is bsc? You want to see me personally? You sure? I might be the Blob or a Jedi for all that you know. ^_^ There's another author in SBU for SD section? Cool! 

Tensaispira: Are you back form ur kampong yet? Where is it? 

Iluvenis Telperien: Now you see. ^_^

Unchained: ^_^ I'll echo YOU. Hahahahahaha!

Krappkarmin: Hilarious. Though I must say I like your spelling better _hell-arious. He he! Thanks a lot for reading this!_

Tiran: Thank you! Glad you liked it!

Fiery-ice: *nothingtodo snaps the dustbin with fiery ice in it shut* Peace at last. ^_^

Unquestionable: Uploaded! Thanks! It's too late now, but Happy CNY to you too!

Leika: Hope your thesis' doing well! Glad you're back! Missed you! *muah!* *leika chokes* Heh heh.

Teh tarik: Ha ha! Man, your name sounds delicious. Continuing! (you Malaysian, rite?)

sLL: More coming! You can calm down now!

Raisa: Longer and update faster? *guilty look* Um, I do try, raisa, I really do, but I'm pretty swamped. What you get is basically the best I can manage. Gomen, ne? How long do I take to update a chapter? Unknown. It varies. ^_^

Jo-sen7: [I want to be Kiyota's girlfriend too!] He he! Waiting's over!

            Eyebrows joint together, eyes narrowed and lips curled in a snarl, Shouri walked down the school corridors, mindful of the stares and finger-points she was getting. Every rational person quickly and wisely leaped out of her way – except one.

            "Just one minute, Shouri," Jura stood in her path, panting after running all the way to catch up with Shouri. "Just one damn minute."

            Shouri stared at her. "YOU! I've been wanting to kill you since yesterday!" She shot a glare at a third-year girl, who, being her senior, ironically sank bank. "Get me a knife."

            "W-what?"

            "A KNIFE! A KNIFE! Haven't you learnt ANYTHING in your entire sorry life?? Get me a KNIFE so I can kill my equally stupid cousin with it!" Fangs out, Shouri grabbed hold of Jura's arms. "NEVER touch any of my things again. NEVER doodle even a single dot on anything that belongs to me. And NEVER attempt to write a certain name beginning with 'K' at ANYTHING that I will likely see. Got that??"

            "Hey, hey, I'm the one who's supposed to be mad here!"

            "You? Mad? What for? I'm the one humiliated, aren't I? That fungus-covered guy of your dreams now thinks I'm all head over heels for him, and because of what? Because of your STUPID, SENSELESS declarations of love for him in MY NOTEBOOK!"

            Jura blinked. "Oh?"

            "'Oh'?" Shouri's eyes glazed. "Just '_oh_'? Tell me, is that the universal response after you get told off or is it just something that idiots like you say when you're being idiotic?"

            Jura had a faint smile on her face. "Thank goodness." She said brightly. "I knew it was somehow wrong."

            "WHAT?"

            "Somebody told me you hooked up with Kiyota behind my back. Don't know why I believed it, but I did. Obviously, that'll never happen. Anyway, great chatting with you. I'm going to find Kiyota now."

            "Damn right. Why would I want to hook up with –" Shouri watched her go with her mouth hanging open. "Wait, hold it! Hold it! What do you mean 'obviously that'll never happen'?"

             Jura looked back with an amused expression. "Well, duh. You're not like, his type or anything."

            Shouri raised an eyebrow, insulted. "Oh? And what's his type?"

             Jura winked. "Me." And she went off.

            Shouri stared at her retreating back. Then, she snorted. "The only reason I'm not his type is because I'm BETTER than him." She comforted herself with that. "I'm not a ditz like Jura. I'm not a ditz like Jura. I'm not a ditz like Jura. Oh -" The year three girl had returned wheezing from the school canteen with a knife. "I don't need that anymore. Thanks anyway."

            "… I'm not a ditz like Jura, I'm not a ditz like Jura," chanting it to herself, for no apparent reason that the fact that it made her happy, Shouri swiftly waltzed into her class. "Hey, Dina. I'm not a ditz like Jura."

            Dina smiled uncertainly, surprised. "Um, I guess not."

            "What's first period?"

            "Science."

            "Good. I hate Science."

            Dina rubbed her temple. "Huh?"

            "Did I tell you I'm not a ditz like Jura?"

            May, desk neighbour, leaned in. "Hey, Shouri."

            "Hey, May. I'm not a ditz like Jura."

            May raised an eyebrow. "Hard to say. I heard about you and Kiyota." The gossip-shark grin came. "What's the deal? How come I didn't know you had a crush on him? I'm usually pretty good in stuff like that."

            Shouri's eyes frosted. "You're not far off the mark this time either. There's nothing going on. The guy saw a number of stupid things in my notebook and is publicising it for all its worth. He KNOWS I'm not interested in him, and he's just trying to frustrate me by making everyone think that I am."

            "But you are."

            Shouri raised her hands. "See? That's exactly it! Even YOU think I'm half in love with him."

            "Aren't you?"

            "Do I even have to answer that? Oh, look." Shouri pointed at her textbook. "Who knew there was a purple grasshopper? I thought they were all green in colour."

            "Um, that's an orchid, Shouri." Dina corrected gently.

            Shouri blinked. Then flushed in embarrassment. "Oh. Sorry. I was, um, -"

            "Panicky," May's eyes twinkled curiously. "Nervous. What's the big deal, Shouri? He's very popular, and he looks good. You should be flattered to be gossiped with him."

            Shouri stared at her. "You obviously don't know him." With a shake of the head, she reached for her water bottle and drank from it to cool her suddenly hot throat.

            May shrugged. "Yeah, well, I watch him sometimes. As far as I'm concerned, he's an ideal package. Besides, you and him don't make such a bad couple."

            Ptuuuu!

            Water rained from Shouri's mouth and sprayed all over table, floor and friends. 

            May wiped the water from her face. "Okay. No need to get violent."

            Shouri coughed a few times and took a moment to compose herself. Not such a bad couple? Where did _that_ come from?? She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it, and then opened it again. "You're getting it all wrong. Those rumours you heard? They're all baseless. We're not a couple. We're not even going to turn into one. Besides, are you kidding? Jura'll kill me."

            "Why are you panicking? You can always kill her first."

            Shouri laughed. "Honestly, no, nothing's happening. Like somebody kindly pointed out, I'm not his type."

            "What's his type then, O-Mighty-Know-It-All?"

            "Her," Shouri murmured with a wry smile as Jura walked in. "That's his type. Big Head and Big Head. Perfect." She started to hum a wedding tune.

            May snorted. "We'll see." She offered a meaningful smile. "Like I said before, I'm usually pretty good in stuff like this."

            "And like I said before, I'm not a ditz like Jura." Shouri pushed her away just as the Science teacher marched in.

            Kiyota and her.

            A couple.

            What crap.

            People nowadays have nothing better than assuming other people's lives. Why can't they do something better with their time like memorizing the alphabets or figuring out why tissue papers are called tissue papers?

            It's not like she ever showed any interest to fuel that rumour.

            And it's not like _he_ ever showed anything either.

            And she's not a ditz like Jura. Jura, typically, would fall for someone like him. Good-looking, famous and empty. Not that Jura could see the empty side. That girl lived in fantasies.

            Shouri didn't. She was rather well tuned to reality. Sort of. A little. A bit. 

            She's not a ditz like Jura.

"Textbook, pencil case, pen, stapler, …" Shouri muttered as she packed up her things, trying to recall if she'd left out anything. "…paper, exercises, …" The class and corridors were already emptied as students had rushed for food like ants being chased by a fire-breathing dragon five minutes ago. Three more minutes of fumbling around in class, and Shouri would miss the entire recess. "Hurry up. Ruler, pencils… I think I've got all of them." Then – "Eraser!" she bent down to look under her chair. "There you are."

            How did May get a picture of them together, anyway?

            Shouri closed her files and gathered her things.

            Not such a bad couple?

            Really?

            Stepping out of the class, she reminded herself again that she's not a ditz like Jura. She doesn't write love notes with little hearts around them. She doesn't doodle names on her notebook with bright purple ink. She doesn't do graffiti on the wall just to express her feelings. She doesn't fall for people like Kiyota.

            Nope.

            She is not a ditz like a Jura.

            _I'm not a ditz like Jura_, Shouri told herself as she turned to the right. _I'm not a ditz like Jura_. _I'm not a ditz like Jura. I'm not a_ – She caught sight of Kiyota – _oh, shit, I'm exactly like Jura_. Alarmed and panicked by the sudden realisation, Shouri thought briefly of stuffing herself underneath the cupboards outside the class.

            Then she saw Jura walking up to him. Curious, if nothing else, she quietly slipped behind a pillar and watched like a trained spy. 

            Jura touched Kiyota by the arm to get his attention.           

            Kiyota looked surprised, and his face blanked for a moment as he tried to recall her name.

            Jura said something with a grin.

            Kiyota said something back.

            Jura said something again.

            And Kiyota said something back again.        

            All right, so they were having a conversation. 

            Jura said something, and grinned even wider, her eyebrows wriggling.

            Kiyota grinned back, and nodded.

            Why are they grinning like that? Why would anyone grin like that? What's going – _Whoa.___

Kiyota was leaning down.

            Jura was looking up.

            _Are they doing what I think they're – whoa._

            _They're – they're kissing?_

_            Ugh._

_            You don't have to watch this, Shouri. Turn around. Recess. Food. Miso soup._

_            They're SNOGGING!_

_            Turn around, Shouri! Turn around! Don't watch this!_

_            That ham-handed brute! That gutless pervert! That –_

They broke off.

            Jura's face was pink, and her grin broke records. "Thanks."

            Kiyota shrugged. "No problem." Then they went their separate ways, Jura licking her lips as if they were made of sweets.

            Shouri stepped away from the pillar and released a deep breath.

            _Cows.___

            _Like I said_, she reminded herself again with gritted teeth. _I'm not a ditz like Jura_.


	8. bonfire night

Another chappie for you! 

Krappkarmin: Tell me all about stress. I'm even pronouncing my own name wrong because of it. -_- *quoting the West Wing: I HATE THE WORD STRESS!* he he! Un-stress yourself with this chap!

Tiran: Waaargh! Not only is my bum expanding, but so is my nose! ^_^ Thank you! 

Akane: Thanks! I'd hoped it would!

Tensaispira: THREE kampungs? Dahsyat lah you. Next chappie up!

Fiery-ice: *crunches up nose at the smell coming from fiery-ice's direction* Phew! ^_^ 

Kka: Handjob? Nandayo? ^_^

RPG Hui: Me too! Me too! Even though I created her!

Unchained: Shouri kicks ass? Hahaha! She'd loved to hear that! *quickly decides NOT to tell Shouri*

Crazy4u: Thanks for your generous idea! But I'm afraid I had something else in mind from the beginning. But I might use it for other stories, so watch out! I'm stealing your copyrights! Muahaha! Eh, me won't commit suicide. Am made of stronger stuff than that! (BTW, thanks for reminding me about SPM -_-) Ha ha ha!

Chidero: Tell you  my name? Wat for? You already know it! -_-… there goes my mysteriousness… my invisibility… my privacy… Whahahaha! Joking jer. ^_^

Alexia: Yep! Imagination is the zest to life! (other than McDonalds and jet-skiing and …) Eat something swallow-able, even if you're not hungry!

Patty g: Continuing! You want Shouri to snog Kiyota? Wahahahaha! *Shouri smacks patty g's head for such an idea*

Teh tarik: Sluuurp! ^_^ You want Shouri MAD? Are you sure you know what you're asking for?? (hint: ARMAGEDDON). ^_^ Count on Kiyota. I'm sure there'll be more explosions coming along when those two get together!

Mitchy: Thank you for liking it. ^_^ Now all I have to do is make sure you stick to liking it. He he he…

            Three days later, she was still boiling over the incident. She avoided Jura (because seeing her brought back the images very vividly) (not that it bothered her) and found various excuses to give. "Sorry, I have a flu. Can't hear very well." "Sorry, I have homework. Yes, I know I never do homework, but I still have them" "Sorry, gotta go. The bus won't wait. No, I don't take the bus, but that doesn't mean the bus will change its mind, does it?" 

            It wasn't until she started blubbering over a soap opera with a love triangle that Shouri snapped herself up (_Mamamia! I never blubber!_). She wasn't going to mope around in the kitchen emptying her fridge anymore. What was there to mope about anyway? So what if Jura and Kiyota kissed? Nothing involving her. They could have baby twins for all that she cared, and live happily ever after.

            It won't matter.

            She should be mature, Shouri decided. She should be clear-minded. She should be nice to Jura and Kiyota, to show them nothing they did could spite her. Yep. 

            "Shouri, someone's at the door."

            "Hmm? It's pretty late. No facial creams, thanks."

            "It's not a door-to-door salesmen."

            She dragged herself to her feet, spared a sympathetic glance at the hero in the soap opera, and yawning, went to the door. At the sight of Kiyota waiting with an impish grin, all intentions of being nice to him flooded out. "Sorry," Shouri muttered bitingly. "You've got the wrong Hanataka residence. Jura lives three houses down this road. Over there, the one with the underwear hanging to dry. Be prepared. She might jump down her window at the very sight of you without realising she's not wearing one. Bye."

            Kiyota was blinking furiously at the words she shot him. "Whoa, wait, wait! Let me process that for a second." He took two. "What makes you think I'm here to see Jura?"

            Shouri paused in the act of slamming the door. "Well, I'm not the one you locked lips with, am I?"

            It took a moment for that to dawn on him. "Oh. That." He grinned, snickering. "She had a bet with her friends. I think I just helped her win twenty thousand yen. Why do you look so surprised?"

            Because she was. "I'm not surprised." Shouri took a deep breath and then narrowed her eyes. "Do you make it a hobby to kiss every girl who asks you to?"

            "Sometimes. They like it, I like it."

            Her eyes were now little slits of fire. "Oh." She crossed her arms. "What do you want?"

            He didn't answer. Watching her, he said, "You're jealous. You _do_ like me." Her reaction was just as expected. Grinning at the deadly glare she sent him, he raised an eyebrow. "Want a kiss from me too, Hanataka?"

            "When Hell freezes over. What  do you want?"

            He pouted a bit at the escaped chance to bully her. "The basketball guys are having this late-night bonfire party at Jin's house. Wanna come?"

            Shouri blinked. "Come? Me? You want me to come?"

            "Yeah." He shrugged his shoulders. "The entire school's already talking about us –"

            "Thanks to you."

            " – thanks to me. Why not add to the excitement?"

            "So people will be even more convinced that I want to be your girlfriend?"

            "Dozens of girls want to be. I'm just saying, since they're fooled, why not fool them some more?"

            "Why?"

            He blew at his bangs. "Don't you know that's what celebrities do? They fool the paparazzi and drag them around by the noses. Clearly, you've no experience being a celebrity."

            Shouri frowned. "You're not one either."

            "I will be."

            "So this is a practice for when you get famous as you grow up?"

            "Yes. I'll be the only basketball player to get a huge amount of media attention."

            Shouri snorted, refusing to be charmed by the twinkle of humour in his eyes. "God help us then." She looked back into her house. "Listen, I can't. Unless you've forgotten, we've just gotten into high school. I'm still under strict curfew and I bet you are too. You can't expect my parents to let me go to a late-night party, especially with someone like you."

            "Sweet-talk them."

            "My parents? I'd sooner jump into an alligator's mouth."

            "You won't fit." Audaciously, he pushed her aside and stepped inside. "Watch and learn from the master."

            She was at the late-night party, sitting dazedly around a blazing fire with unknown seniors around her. Eyebrows had rose when Kiyota dragged her in. Mouths had talked when he ushered her to a seat, gave her a drink and disappeared to do guy talk with the rest of the guests. And now eyes glanced and stared as she nervously drank what tasted like coke at first sip and chicken poop at the second. 

            Misako, the gymnast, suddenly appeared next to her. "Hey."

            Shouri's head shot up in surprise. Then, telling herself to be calm, she greeted her would-have-been-if-certain-things-hadn't-happened gymnast captain. "Hey yourself."

            "Didn't expect to see you here."

            Shouri nodded. "Me neither."

            "Are you and Kiyota truly an item?"

            "Um, well, uh.. aah,… well…" 

            Loud laughter burst from the other end of the fire. Kiyota was stretching what seemed to be a thong. All the other basketball members seemed to be holding one too, with bemused expressions. One tall girl – whom Shouri identified as a cheerleader – announced that it was their good-luck gifts to the team before quickly attempting to cuddle with Maki. 

            "I don't think I can wear this," Kiyota muttered, putting the thong against his jeans.

            The image came so suddenly to her mind that Shouri couldn't stop the laughter that burst out of her throat louder than the others. That caused Kiyota to look over, along with the rest of the partygoers. Winking, he held out the white underwear in front of him and pointed at her. "But _she_ can!"

            "Like Hell." The sting faded in her laughing tone.

            "Tonight," he said, wriggling an eyebrow. "At my place."

            Other people ooh-ed and aah-ed good-naturedly, and then burst laughing. Misako muttered, "I guess the answer is yes," and joined in the laughter. It didn't stop until somebody yelled out: "Hey! Let's strip Jin naked and make HIM wear this thing!" which received a good "YEAH! Let's!". 

            Jin was last seen ducking into his garage.

            "Chips?" somebody asked politely and rather groggily, smacking the plate right into Shouri's face.

            "Hmm? Uh? No, no thanks." Just as carelessly, she pushed the plate away and watched blankly as chips dropped to the ground. Yawning, she elbowed Kiyota, who was sprawled beside her, exhausted after so much fooling around. "Hey. When are we going home?"

            "Soon," he said drowsily. "Someday soon."

            "You're too close to the fire. I don't want to have to deliver your ashes to your parents in the morning. Roll away."

            "Can't. No energy."

            "Your pants' on fire."

            That jerked him up, made him pat desperately at his pants long before he figured the ruse. With a suffering groan, he crawled away from the fire. "I'm so tired," he muttered. "Where's everybody?"

            "Half have gone home. A quarter of them are in the house, and the other quarter of them are going into the house. We're the only loonies staying outside here." She yawned again, stared at her watch. It took her a full five seconds to figure the time. Two a.m. "Let's go home."

            He pulled himself up into a half-sitting position. "Let's just talk," he suggested, wincing at the thought of cycling back home. "I'll start. How come you're suddenly coming to watch our basketball practices?"

            "Hmm? Oh, well –"

            "Other than to see me in action."

            "Oh? You're actually a part of the action?"

            "Idiot."

            "Egoist." Shouri saw Jin peek out of the window and smiled briefly to show him she was still alive. He gave the thumbs-up sign and disappeared again. "Something struck me to be interested in basketball, that's all."

            "That must be me."

            "No." She watched Misako leave. "I thought it'd be fun to research the game and see how it goes. It's been interesting so far."

            "Because of me."

            "No. However, I still don't understand a few things, so I get pretty muddled up when watching."

            "You could've just asked me. I know everything."

            "Yeah," she rolled her eyes, was about to make a sarcastic comment when the advantages of it struck her. "Yeah? You're right. I should've thought of that."

            "Humph."

            "I'll keep you in mind next time."

            "Shouri, I'm always on your mind."

            Annoyance snapped back into her eyes. He managed to snort out a laugh. 

"I don't bother thinking about empty-headed people who are so wrapped around themselves, I'll have you know."

That had his eyes opening. "WHAT DID YOU SAY? EMPTY-HEADED?? ME?? EMPTY-HEADED?" He started to scream some more when the energy drained out of him. "Darn. I don't even have the spirit to fight anymore."

"Obviously," Shouri smirked, "you're not used to staying up late."

"HAH! SAYS WHO? I ALWAYS stay up late…" He trailed away, his voice dying and ending with a huge yawn.

He looked truly sleepy and tired that Shouri couldn't help but smile. Softening slightly, she took the trouble to baby him a bit. "Thanks for bringing me here. It was nice, overall."

"Hmm. You know what'll make it nicer?"

"You wearing that thong?"

"That's not quite what I had in mind."

"Kiyota, you _don't have a _mind. It's all skulls and bones in there," she tapped his head, chortled when he tried to grab her hands. "All right. What did you have in mind?"

"Nothing much." That turned out to be an understatement when he leaned forward with a lazy smile and pressed his lips to hers. One second, two seconds, three seconds… "Hmm. Not bad." He smirked. "We'll try snogging next time, hmm?"

She stared at him, mouth hanging open. 

He pulled himself up wearily, accepting the task of accompanying her home before having to climb into his bedroom through his window with hopes that his parents won't find out. "You know what," he said conversationally, casually pulling her up to her feet. "I think I like you. A lot."

Unable to find a reply, she didn't say anything.

"And you know what else?"

Be casual. He's relaxed, so you should be relaxed. Speak, girl, speak. "What?"

            "Hell just froze over."


	9. McDonalds

Wahahaha! Completed a chapter. What a breakthrough. ^_^ 

RPG Hui: Kiyota? Think? 0o0 Ha ha ha! Enjoy this chap!

Tiran: Nah, that Hell just froze over thing isn't original (he he). Update quicker? Uh *dun dun dun* Ha ha! I'll try my best, but it doesn't seem possible in the near future. Maybe in May, when the holidays (God bless them) visit?

Chibiangel: Wahaha! Of course I can cut it there! There's nothing you can do to stoooop me! Wahahahaha! *ehem* Updated! Have a look and see if you like it still. ^_^

Maemi: There's something in the way you review that makes me know it's you before I even check out the reviewer's name. ha ha! It's probably the one of a kind structure. ^_^

Patty g: I'm still breathing, so don't start preparing for a funeral procession yet. ^_^ All this 'hell' and 'doom' talk reminds me of this Choral Speaking solo my class has, which goes: "Are we DOOMED? To BURN? In HELL? Noooooo!" done by my multi-talented classmate! Ha ha! My answer? YES! Muahahahaha!

Crazy4u: hell just froze over is a sweet quote? *checks crazy4u for brain damage* Do what ur imagination says, girl! Write a fic! And then dedicate it to me. ^_^ He he! Oi, I know you not gay, so dun have to reaffirm your ke-wanitaan. :P Which one of my fic you haven't read yet? Meow? Huh? uhHuhI dunno! 

Chidero: Wahahahaha! Kiyota – main kayu tiga! ^_^ 

Teh tarik: Next chappie up! Shouri and Kiyota are crazy? As in crazy-in-a-monkey-ish-sort-of-way or as in crazy-in-a-Tanjung-Rambutan-kind-of-a-way? Ha ha! Enjoy this chap!

Fiery-Ice: You went to the CIRCUS? Waaa… me as big as a cow but still fascinated with elephants on balls. ^_^ How was it? Hope you enjoyed it! *runs off to find newspapers – which she practically never reads – to see if a circus is coming to town*

Unchained: Arigato! (though I still don't get how Hell freezing over is sweet) (haha!)

Libra_gal: Thank you! ^_^ Keep on reading! (and do warn me when the story starts to get uninteresting so I can quickly repair it!) (:P)

Tensaispira: Cannot lar… I practically failed my way through Art classes, and you want me to draw Kiyota in a thong? God knows what it'll end up looking like. ^_^ Good luck in ur exams! (oi! What are you doing surfing the net and reading fanfictions on an exam night???)

Alexia: I LOVE jet-skiing (though now I'm going for mountain climbing and suicidal acts) (wahahaha!). Don't you like jet-skiing? What's not to like? My cousins never want to ride with me because if they do, they are guaranteed to be tossed into the sea because of they way I drive. ^_^ Imagine when I get myself a driving license. Ha ha! *sniffs the air* You sure you took a proper shower?

Lilin: yeah! I did! Waargh! Caught red-handed! He he… But that's the only book I have by Julie Garwood. I mostly go for Nora Roberts. She's good too!

Madiha: Woi! Belajar lar! Tak nak ambik SPM ke? ^_^ I got lots of descriptions? I do? (and my English teacher was telling me I write way too much dialogue for essays) (heh heh!) I don't read non-yaoi fics either, actually, but I can bring myself to write yaoi stuff, so… what's an innocent girl like me supposed to do??

Akane: Kawaii? Who? The story or me? ^_^ hahahaha! 

Fer-chan: HEY!!!! I missed you! Where did you disappear off to? Quite a number of reviews behind me? *looks behind her* Nah. All I see is a miserable pillow. ^_^  Am super-glad you're back! *hugs fer-chan back until she turns purple* 

Profundus: Hey, what does your name mean? ^_^ Am continuing! Please wait! Calm down! Thank you for reviewing!

            "I DON'T BELIEVE THIS," Jura screeched, oblivious to the stares she was getting from the occupants of their neighbouring McDonald booths. Her mouth placed directly in Shouri's ears, she started again. "YOU KISSED HIM?? IN FRONT OF EVERYBODY?? YOU??"

            Shouri flipped the page of the book she was reading.

            "HOW COULD YOU?? Oh God, do you know what it FELT LIKE to find out from a RELIABLE source, UNLIKE YOU, that my OWN COUSIN stole the guy of my dreams from RIGHT UNDER MY NOSE? How could you BETRAY me?? You said you DIDN'T LIKE HIM! You said he was a JERK!"

            Shouri flipped again to the next page.

            "Why couldn't you just TELL me? How could you let my heart BREAK like this?" Jura dabbed her wet eyes. "What sort of a MONSTER are you? Stealing other people's HAPPINESS like it's so cheap! You took away ALL – oh." 

            Shouri looked up and grunted. Kenji Fujima had arrived, dressed casually but looking surprisingly more attractive than the snot-covered image she'd conjured. Shouri's eyes widened slightly at the subtly mesmerizing smile he gave them and then laughed silently at herself. Apparently, he'd grown very, very well. 

            Fujima's mouth moved. 

            Shouri blinked when no sound reached her eardrums. Then, remembering, she took out the cotton balls she had stuffed in her ears while Jura had ranted away (she was well prepared, see). "Hey."

            Jura was busy dabbing at her eyes and cleaning out her ruined mascara. 

            "Did you get anything?" Fujima asked excitedly, going straight to the business. He plopped down on the seat in front of them. "Anything useful? Anything wonderful?"

            "I'm fine. Grades not too bad, social life not too sad. Thanks for asking."

            He rolled his eyes, laughing. "Sorry. How are you? How's your mom and dad?"

            "Alive. I'm so flattered that you care." Smirking, she reached into her backpack and took out her trusty notebook. "Here. That's all I've got so far."

            Fujima enthusiastically snatched it from her hands, holding it like it was sacred gold. "This is…" the word 'great' stayed stuck in his throat. "…messy." He held the notebook up for view. "Is this supposed to be a sketch of a human body standing?"

            "Yes, Michelangelo. You don't have anything nice to say, then you shut up."

             "Hi, I'm Jura."

            Fujima looked up briefly, with only the slightest of glances. "Hmm? Hi." He read intently. "Aah, that's a new one… a rather minimum number of offence… that's quite a lot of points for a practice game… hmm, the same duo strategy again…"

            Shouri slurped her shake while Jura looked into her little purse for a compact mirror.

            "Not bad," he commented at last. "But still not enough."

            "You're welcome."

            "All right, sorry. Thank you very much."

            "Again, you're welcome," Shouri placed her shake on the table and gestured. "I'll get more," she promised. "I've gotten the hang of the game by now, so I can probably give you coherent and articulate facts – with the help of one of the members."

            "Hmm? Does he know what you're up to?"

            "Hi, I'm Jura."

            Fujima offered a small smile and turned back to Shouri.

            "Nah," Shouri assured. "He'll be too busy showing off to care." 

            "Another junior brat," Fujima nodded understandingly. "We've got some in the Shoyo team as well. Made me stick to the Year Three players for sanity. What's his name?"

            "Kiyota. Nobunaga Kiyota." Shouri pondered on it for a moment, and then regretfully said, "But he's awfully good. Natural flair for basketball. Ask Jura. She can give you a whole essay about him. Tell him about Kiyota, Jura."

            Jura was staring at Fujima. "Tell him about who?"

            Shouri lifted an eyebrow and then shook her head. "Never mind." She winked at Fujima. "You've got another fan here, snot-boy."

            Fujima looked up at Jura, smiled absently and then looked back at Shouri's notebook. "Nobunaga Kiyota…" he muttered curiously, flipping the pages of the notebook. Then he stopped. "You mean, _this_ Kiyota?"

            Shouri looked at the 'I LOVE NOBUNAGA KIYOTA' in capital and bold letters across her notebook and sighed. How on earth did she miss tearing that out? "This is nothing. It's Jura's handwriting."

            "You're blushing."

            "Of course I'm not. It's just the light from the 'D' word in 'McDonalds."

            "You're red in the face."

            "Were you expecting it to turn green?"

            Fujima smirked knowingly, then his eyes narrowed slightly. "Kiyota," he murmured quietly, making Shouri lean forward to hear him. "He doesn't happen to be wild-haired with piercing cobalt eyes and a cheeky snarl on his face, does he?"

            Shouri blinked. "Wow, that's pretty accurate. He is, yes."

            "Well," Fujima shrugged then. "He's five metres behind you."

            _Five metres?__ Behind me? ME?_

            Shouri would've turned to confirm it if Kiyota's crazy laughter ringing through the glass doors from where he stood outside surrounded by a couple of his friends hadn't already done the job. "Shit. Fujima! DUCK!"

            Fujima blinked, clueless. "Uh, quack?"

            Shouri hissed, already pulling the hood over her head. "No! DUCK! BEND DOWN! STUFF YOURSELF UNDER THE TABLE!!"

            Ruthlessly, she pushed Fujima's head down herself and stuffed him well out of sight just as the glass doors jingled and Kiyota stepped in, still laughing. Their eyes met over the heads of the other consumers, locked. His brimmed with amusement at her pose, all stretched out over the table with her hands holding something opposite her under. She gave him a weak uh-nothing's-going-on smile, hissed when that only enlightened him to come over.

            "Stay there," she muttered to the suffering Fujima. "Don't you DARE move or do anything." She leaned back on her seat, self-consciously smoothing and ruffled parts of her hair and clothing. "Hey. Fancy seeing you here."

            "I'm a regular," Kiyota said airily, stopping at the edge of the table and resting both elbows on it. "I don't see _you_ around here. New hang-out spot for you?"

"Um, yeah. New hang-out spot."

He shrugged. "You might want to think about asking me along next time," that was said with a raised eyebrow that for some obscure reason made Shouri blush. "I know all about this place. A to Z." Then, in that annoying way of his, he totally switched his attention somewhere else. "Hey… Jura." Jura's mouth had turned sulky. "How are you?"

            "Fine." She replied jauntily. "But not as fine as Shouri to you, I'm sure."

            "Since when was Shouri fine to me?"

            Shouri gritted her teeth and bit viciously at her straw. She felt Fujima stir uneasily against her legs under the table. She kicked him. A soft groan sounded, but escaped Kiyota's ears. 

            "You're hooking up with her," Jura was accusing Kiyota. "Just admit it."

            "Actually," he replied innocently, "she's the one hooking up with me. What's a guy to do when stalked by a girl?" He chuckled at the dangerous glare Shouri gave him. "Look at the way she gazes at me. It's just over-flowing with love."

            Shouri's hothead heated up. _Idiot! I'll get you for that! I'll get you for THAT! Who said he liked me first? Who kissed me first? Ooooh, he's going to PAY._

            "Yeah, well," Jura muttered, sighing, "I just want you to know I really don't care anymore. You're cute, but there are cuter guys." She glanced below the table with a smile, a sign so obvious Shouri felt like whipping her head with a traditional belt. 

            However, Kiyota was too busy being insulted to notice. "Cuter guys? Cuter than _me_? Is that actually possible?"

            Shouri stared at Jura, wondering if she was going to blurt it out, as senseless as she was. Surprisingly, Jura simply snorted with the air of one injured but not willing to admit it. "Yes. I am no longer interested in you."

            Kiyota shrugged. "Your loss, darling."

            "You can go out with Shouri for all that I care."

            At that, he burst laughing. "Hey, Shouri," he said out loud, much to her mortification. "We've got your cousin's permission and blessing. Let's elope!" Half the people milling around the eatery glanced curiously at them.

            _Why you scoundrel, goat of a boy! You useless piece of chicken poo! You – _She smiled tightly, baring her gritted teeth. "I'm going to come over and watch your practice tomorrow. Care to help me out with the strategies so I know what on earth you're doing?" _I'll squeeze every, single piece of secrets and information out of you and give it to Fujima and make sure you lose the tournament. Hah!_

            He seemed immensely delighted at the chance of showing off his prowess. "You've come to the right person," he claimed. "I'll make you the best pro in Kainan basketball – after me, of course."

            She squashed down the sudden flight of guilt. He seemed so … gullible. _Not my fault that he's so simple-minded. Stupid is as stupid is.  I'm going to make him PAY! That loud-mouth! That arrogant, son of a -  "_Of course. I'd like to know EVERYTHING."

            He winked. "Everything," he promised gallantly. "And a little bit more." With a cheeky grin, he skipped off, shouting and order for an extra large cheeseburger. 

            "And a little bit more," Shouri muttered. "What's that supposed to mean?"

            Under the table, Fujima whimpered. "Can I come out now? My entire body's aching."

            "No, not yet. You'll have to wait until his loony highness and his bodyguards leave."

            "How long will that be?"

            Shouri slurped her milkshake. "At the moment, they're lining up to order their food. And it's not take-away."

            "WHAT?"

            "It's all right," she grinned sweetly at him, squashed between her legs and the table stand. "Jura will join you down there."

Ntd: Me too, fujima!


	10. Titleless

*pulls off 'Ganbatte, nothingtodo!' banner from her head and sighs in relief* I finished. Phew. *faints in exhaustion*

Sey Lee: Heh heh! That's a nice way of saying my characters are OOC!!! Thanks for reviewing!

Mskitusne: Arigato!

Profundus: Whoa… what are you deep in? ^_^ Enjoy this chap!

Maemi: You want Jura for a cousin? Okay, we'll make a deal. You'll get her for… um… three cents.

Hana-lai: Thank you! Cute or handsome? Kiyota? Muahahaha!

Patty g: Ha ha! Look out for more sap!

Sleeping Chocobodo: That's the way Kiyota is! Ha ha! Empty vessels make the most noise!

Tiran: Hey, you sound so surprised when I updated… *ponders on the implication* 

Kka: He he! Enjoy this!

Unquestionable: Squashed the whole day under the table? Wait till you start feeling the aches. ^_^ THEN you tell me if you minded it or not! Enjoy this chap!

Crazy4u: What for keep your stories in your diskette? Sapa nak baca if like that? Ppl with AB blood are abnormal? Wahahaha! I'm a O blood. Phew!

Akane: *nothingtodo beams as her butt enlarges* Okay, okay, enough flattery *tries to stop her bum from growing any larger* Ha ha! Enjoy this chap!

Unchained: ^_^ Enjoy!

Viceversa: You kept on laughing? Hey! You were supposed to CRY, not laugh. ^_^ Ha ha! Just joking. Enjoy this!

Cho Aki: Eh? Why not? Aren't most of the writers in FF.net still in school? Thanks. One thing I must tell you, ALPHA are NOT sore losers. Despite contrary reports, we DID NOT write a letter of complaint to Pn. Lyla. He he.. just wanted to clear the air about that *glares at fellow Beta-ian* ha ha! Find who you are at school? As if I don't have enough stuff with my SPM coming to worry about lar!! Give me some clues lar.

Daiya: You don't like Fujima? Why? *sad face*

Stefified: Updated! But about poor you too… erm, that might take some time yet. Sorry!

Fiery-Ice: Wow. Am green with envy. Ha ha! At least you didn't DROP down the holes yourself!! 

Jeano: Thank you! You keep reading too!

Alexia: Whoa, whoa whoa! *heads off Alexia's attack* Daughter of a geisha! Wahahaha! 

Chidero: He's in my cousin's Barbie doll's McD. ^_^ Thank you! We were a bit disappointed, but we're okay now. ^_^

Kiss Is the Best: I'll see about it!

Tensaispira: You have kids??? 0.0

Fer-chan: I've been okay, barely alive but okay. ^_^ I'm having my exams too, actually. Pure torture. Wish me luck!

Yasu: Thanks! Me glad to know you like Kiyota now! Yep! He is cute! When he's not noisy!

"Taking up basketball now, aren't you?"

            Shouri regretfully tore her eyes away from Kiyota's back. "Hmm?" She blinked. "Oh, Ruriko. Um… hi."

            Ruriko sat down beside her, doing it so gracefully that Shouri was suddenly ashamed at how she simply plopped her butt wherever it fit. _Yeah, well, she's a gymnast. What did you expect?_ She blew a distressed breath. _But then again, so am I. So was I_, she corrected. 

"I see you coming around here more often these days," Ruriko commented further, stretching her legs. "You're not planning on taking it, are you?"

            "Basketball's only for guys."_ What an idiot._

            "You're right," Ruriko agreed with a laugh at herself. "Besides, this sport is far too strenuous for you. I mean, with your fractured leg and all."

            Suddenly Ruriko's perfect legs seemed to be insulting. "Yeah," Shouri said shortly, unconsciously running her hand down her 'fractured' leg. Impulsively, and rather defensively, she added: "But I can still run." _A little. For about five minutes or so._ "I can run."

            "Everybody can," Ruriko said dryly. "Even my baby brother can." In a swift change of conversation, she smiled brilliantly. "I like coming here as well. These guys here? Not hard on the eyes at all."

            _Darn, not another Jura-clone._

            "Maki, he's drop dead gorgeous. But he's a bit too huge, isn't he? He's got the biggest chest I've ever seen in my entire life."

            "Good thing he's not female," Shouri muttered, "or it'd be even bigger."

            "What?"

            "Nothing. Just mumbling calculation formulas."

            "And Jin? Cutest guy in the entire school. One angle, he looks really innocent. Then you catch him at certain moments, like when he smirks – which doesn't happen very often – he practically oozes with sexiness."

            Shouri raised an eyebrow. "Oh. I think he's nice."

            Ruriko simply shrugged at that narrow statement. "But I guess the guy that we really come here for is him," she thrust her chin in Kiyota's direction. "More our type and age. He's exciting, isn't he? I hate dull people, don't you?"

            Shouri kept her lips pursed.

            "Kiyota can never be dull," Ruriko said in amusement. "He's the loudest and most egoistical guy ever. But it actually adds to his charm, don't you think? At least he's not reckless, like this guy from Shohoku whom everyone is talking about. They say he's got red hair. I can't imagine Kiyota with red hair. His hair is nice as it is."

            Shouri studied Kiyota's wild hair.

            "He's always talking about basketball and talent and stuff like that. I'm just glad he's in the team now. Official player too, and he's only in Year 1. I think that's amazing, don't you? He's grown a lot too. Physically, that is. Dunno about the mental part." Ruriko released a loud laugh, which caused some others, including Kiyota to turn around and look over. He looked at both of them blankly at first, and then shrugged, assumed they were praising him and gave a wink. "Oh, yes, he's grown just fine."

            At the almost breathless purr, Shouri glanced suspiciously at her. "You and Kiyota…" she began awkwardly. "Are you, like…"

            Ruriko turned her head. "We go a long away back. Primary school friends." Her eyes glinted. "No, we're not together. I have a crush on him, that's obvious – which girl wouldn't? But not like what you think."

            Shouri immediately straightened her back. "I'm not thinking anything."

            Ruriko snorted. "Why, of course." She gave a small grin. "I know a jealous girl when I see one. Don't worry. I'm jealous of you too, so the feeling's mutual."

            "There's nothing to be jealous about," Shouri stated, surprised and flattered.

            "I know!" Ruriko agreed, rather enthusiastically. "That's just it. There's nothing to be jealous of you about. I'm just as good-looking as you are, if not prettier. You're not any cleverer than I am. I'm a medal-grabbing gymnast whereas you're old news. And you sit like a hippo with an aching butt."

            Shouri blinked. "Thank you."

            "No, seriously," Ruriko insisted. "I still am jealous of you. And I don't get jealous easily."

            _Yeah, because you're perfect already. Snob. _"Wow. I'm honoured."

            Ruriko ignored that, released another sigh. "Kiyota's wild, but you can tame him. Maybe." She turned on that smile again. 

            "We're not getting married," Shouri said quickly. "We're not even dating."

            "You know," Ruriko started with a rather annoyed curl of the lip. "Some people think that others are so stupid that they can't even tell the state of two persons' relationship when it's so obvious. You have this habit of denying things especially when it's true." She looked levelly at Shouri. "Even I can see through it."

            Shouri stared at her. "I do not –" she trailed off, speechless.

            Ruriko waited as her comment struck home. Then, with another easy smile, she started to get up. "He's just crazy about gymnasts. You might want to continue."

            Shouri stared over the court. "You know I can't."

            Ruriko nodded sympathetically. "And isn't that just sad? How does it feel like not doing gymnastics anymore?"    

            Shouri considered her for a while. "You won't understand," she said finally. "Just be thankful you can still do it, all right?"

            "What were you talking about?" Kiyota asked curiously as he mopped sweat from his face. "Me?"

            "Actually, we were discussing the colour of my socks." She displayed them. "Have you ever noticed how nicely I coordinate my socks to match my outfit? Isn't that just a fascinating talent?" She saw him roll his eyes. "All right, all right. We were talking about you. Your socks don't match your shorts."

            "You spent ten minutes commenting on my socks?"

            "No, it was just a side comment. Ruriko was telling me how glad she was that you got into the team. Said how you talked of nothing else, and how amazing it is that you're already an official member."

            Kiyota snorted smugly. "Duh! The team would be stupid to drop a talented guy like me. Nobody else in the team can do the things I do. You think it's easy to jump as high as I do? Hah! You think anybody can dribble the ball as fast as I do? Hah! I'm the one who's going to lead Kainan to the National Championship and soon take Maki's place." He gave himself a satisfied pat on the shoulder. "What else were you talking about?"

            She was surprised he even cared to ask. "Oh, you've finished talking." She only sighed when that comment rolled right over him unnoticed as he continued to smile conceitedly. "Nothing much. Ruriko muttered some irrelevant stuff. She asked if I was taking up basketball –"

            "The greatest game in the world," Kiyota interjected.

            " – and praised Maki and Jin a bit and –" Shouri stopped.

            "And?" Kiyota prompted. "Didn't she praise me?"

            Shouri glanced down at her fingers. "No, she asked me about my injury." She gave a small smile. "My _fractured leg_, as she puts it." She turned to Kiyota rather hotly. "It's _not_ fractured. It's just not as it used to be, that's all."

            Kiyota glanced at her legs. "It looks okay enough." He nodded approvingly. "As a matter of fact, it looks just fine. How did you injure it?"

            Shouri stared at him incredulously, and then laughed. "Doesn't matter. You don't really care anyway."

            He looked slightly furious and ego-bruised. "Of course I care. I don't just think of myself all the time, you know." 

            She laughed even louder. And it ended in a choked snort of surprise when he placed his warm hand on hers and bent down to look directly into her eyes. "I care enough to ask."

            "I…" she started, couldn't quite tear her eyes away from his face. She would kill for eyes like his. "Well…" Shit. Did he have to look so uncharacteristically and appealingly serious? "It was nothing… could you sit down properly?"

            "I am sitting down properly."

            "Not so close."

            He smirked, and his roguishness, which she was more comfortable with, surfaced back. "I make you nervous," he said with relish, clearly enjoying it. "Okay," he backed away one or two centimetres. "How's this?"

            He hadn't removed his hand from hers, and she was way too embarrassed to ask. Gritting her teeth and ignoring the weight of his hand, she shifted slightly to make herself comfortable. "It was the Winter Gymnastics Tournament," Shouri began, recalling back. "I was the State representative and had fought my way up to the finals. I wanted to win so badly, and managed to coax my coach into adding more impressive moves in my routine. You know, to impress the socks off the judges and make their tongues loll out."

            "Show off," Kiyota muttered.

            Shouri glared at him. _As if you're not. JERK. _"Anyway, I was practicing my routine a day before the competition and went wrong somewhere and sprained my knee. It wasn't a big deal. Just a little ache. My coach thought I should rest and skip the competition tomorrow, which is totally ridiculous because I'd worked so hard. I mean, as if I'm going to let a little pain get in my way."

            "Egoistic," Kiyota grinned, unaware he was describing himself.

            "Whatever," Shouri shrugged. "So I managed to convince her to let me perform, on the condition that I stop immediately if my leg starts to throb with pain. I was the last person to perform, and the ones before me were so good. Like, really, really earth-shaking. That made me nervous, and I thought that my routine was just as good as long as I don't mess up even a little."

            She paused.

            "Then my turn came. And I was so determined to do well. To complete it at least. I couldn't bear the thought of having a humiliating exit without even finishing. My leg started to ache the very minute I started, but I was so geared up, see. Didn't even feel it. It wasn't until halfway did I realise it."

            "You didn't stop," Kiyota predicted.

            "My coach wanted me to." She shrugged. "She was all but yelling at me from the sidelines to stop. But I couldn't. Do you know that feeling? How could I even think of stopping when I was so near to victory? After all the effort I put in to get there?" She sighed. "I didn't stop. Gritted my teeth and continued on. It was just a slight pain. No big deal."

            She looked at him, was surprised that he was actually listening attentively.

            "I was doing a rather difficult double cartwheel when it broke." She could still remember the slice of pain that cut through her. "Collapsed in a very unbecoming manner and started to screech in mindless pain." She smiled half-heartedly. "So much about not wanting a humiliating exit. They actually had a picture of me in the paper with my mouth hanging open and my eyes flooding with tears."

            Kiyota smiled, but remained strangely silent.

            "It was a career-ending injury," Shouri wrapped up, lifted the talked-about leg. "At least I can still walk."

            "What is it like not being able to do gymnastics?"

            Her eyebrow raised at the similar question asked by Ruriko, thought of giving the same answer – he was a basketball player, what would he know? – and then surprised herself by answering, "Incomplete. That's what it feels like." She shrugged. "I have this longing inside me to do it, but I know I can't. And it hurts." She smiled, nevertheless. "I'll get over it."

            "Yeah, there's always sumo-wrestling."

            She firmly ignored that. "Ruriko told me about this absurd infatuation of yours for gymnasts."

            He grinned. "Oh, I like gymnasts fine. But currently, my taste is running high for ex-gymnasts." She didn't resist when he squeezed her hand. When he leaned forward to kiss her. "Yep, I like ex-gymnasts even better."

            When she didn't say anything but simply stared at him, he winked. "Now, about today's basketball lesson…"

Nothingtodo is currently attempting to die. You will see her again after she has been successfully resurrected. 


	11. turning tide

Heiya!! Am back – finally. Sorry for the long delay. Missed ff.net a lot. Here's another chapter for Kiyota. I'll get to work on the other fics later. ^_^ Enjoy!

Jeslene: He he, sorry. Promise I won't try to die again. My exams are over anyway, so now I have found a good reason to keep on living: Enjoy my hols! Whereas you can enjoy this chapter. ^_^

Akane1: Well you see, I attempt to die every now and then. It's actually a habit. ^_^ He he… now you think I'm crazy and are looking for asylum forms to sign me into. Thanks for reviewing!

LiL*funky: Thanks! I aim to make Slam Dunk guys look good – though, of course, doesn't work all the time. ^-^ Next chap up! Have fun reading!

Sey Lee: He he… relax. I'm just happy you bothered to give your comment. What's going to happen? My suggestion: read and find out!

Tiran-2366: What's with the numbers in your nickname?? You didn't, like, get thrown into jail and was assigned this number? ^_^ J/k. Thanks, Tiran! Hope you enjoy reading this!  
  


Unquestionable: Sob.. sob… it's nice to know my stories are worth more than my life to you. You've divorced Legolas already? Tsk-tsk-tsk. ^_^

Crazy4u: Hey! I've got O-blood! And I'm not weird (at least, not at this very minute…) Now, if your husband is Kiyota, it won't do to name your daughter after his ex-girlfriend, ne? Have fun!

Kka: Nah, you can't kill me cuz I decided I wanted to live after all! Hahahahaha!

SLL: Heh heh, sorry about the hazy bits. That's probably because my brain's just as fuzzy! ^_^ Still, I do hope you enjoy the story!

Hana-lai: Am updating! Still excited?

Kugatsu-no-akisame: Are you inflating my ego? I _have_ an ego? Ha ha! Joking! Thanks! That was really nice thing to say. ^_^ Enjoy this chapter! 

Unchained: No, actually. I got the name from this comic book somewhere. But I do like Gatekeepers! 

Patty g.: You can put your resurrecting potions back, patty-san.(someone actually acres about me!!!) (you do care about me, don't you? It's not just a trick to get me to update faster, right?) I'm alive and well. ^_^ have fun reading this chap!

Fiery-Ice: Hey!! Exams ever, and life looks more or less good if not boring, so I'm not stressed! Yay! Omigod! I was born in May too!!!! You and I, Geminis, we're fun loving people, right? And we both hate exams. Ha ha!

Maemi: Yep! Am alive and breathing *checks again just to be sure*. Hey, learned a new word. 'kilig'. It does sound warm and fuzzy. ^_^ I've only watched a few episodes of Meteor Garden, so I don't know much. Let me tell you about my superstar crush: This character called Archie in CSI Las Vegas. Kawaii! 

Icy: Why didn't you tell me sooner?? We could've committed suicide together! But now it's too late because I want to live after all. Am updating! Do me a favour and read!

Sakura: He he… am working on completing my fics! The least you could do is shorten my punishment to 5 years… please? I don't want to suffer in purgatory.

Daiya: The power of friends…. Can make you hate the person you were once crazy over… ^_^ Never mind! I'm not going to push Fujima in your face (how on earth do I do that anyway?) so relax!

Jeano: Woo hoo! It's here!! Have fun!

Stefified: Updated! And all because of your sweet smile. Ha ha!

Seonaid Mist: Murder threats bounce off me. I'm immune to them! Muahahahahaha!   It's called Titleless because I was idea-less. ^_^ 

Raisa: Sorry! I know it's been such a long time, and I apologise. But it's here now! 

Mtsujir: Wow, thanks. I don't believe it. NINE hours of reading?? And you didn't faint from screen-blindness?? I'm not just going to congratulate you, I'm sending you to an asylum! Ha ha! (one thing: if you're planning on another read-a-thon and don't want to be disturbed by nature's calls to the toilet, here's my tip – where pampers) He he….

             "Hello?" Shouri spoke into the receiver. "Hello?"

Silence. Then a small voice spoke up. "Hellooooo…"

Shouri grinned at the sound of Fujima's sister, wondered briefly how big she was now since the last time they saw each other. "Hi Ji-ji. It's me, Shouri. Remember me?"

Silence again. "You were the one who stole candy-floss from my pram every time we go for funfairs."

Shouri's grin faltered. "Um, well, that was years ago. Is your brother around?"

"Yes."

Shouri waited. 

For several minutes, Ji-ji's breathing traveled over the phone.

"Um, Ji-ji, I'd like to talk to your brother, please."

"Oh. Okay." The phone jingled. Then - "Hey, idiot! Phone!"

Shouri smiled wryly and waited again. Seconds later, a deeper voice laced with frustration answered. "Hi. This is the idiot speaking." 

"Don't I know it."

"Shouri? Didn't expect you to call." The annoyed tone turned grew excited. "What? New news? About the Kainan team?? New strategies? Members injured, hopefully? The main ones? Maki had an accident with a lamppost and broke his nose? Maki tripped into a worker's hole and got trapped? Maki mistaken for an orang utan and held captive in an African Zoo?"

"Maki kidnapped by NASA and sent to the moon." Shouri twirled the phone cord around her fingers just to keep her occupied. "I phoned to talk about a different but connected matter."

"Just spill."

            "Okay." She took a deep breath. "Idecidednottospyonthemanymore."

            "What? You want some Chipsmore? That chocolate chip biscuit?"

            Shouri slapped her forehead. "No, you deaf lizard. I said I … well, I don't want to do it anymore."

            "Do 'it'? Do what?" Fujima gasped. "Don't tell me you're- Shouri! You could've gotten HIV!"

            Shouri prayed for strength from some divine intervention. "No! How on earth did you get that conclusion?? What I meant was …" She tried a different tack. "Okay, Fujima, you know I care a lot about you."

            Fujima was silent. Then, uneasily, he muttered: "Um, Jura, I never knew you felt that way about me. But I don't think it's wise to have a romantic relationship because our connections are so obscure –"

            Shouri stared at the wall in front of her. "AS A COUSIN, geek. A romantic relationship with you? Eeyurgh! Why would I want that when I've already seen you naked and was very much unimpressed?"

            She could imagine Fujima colouring at the other end of the line. "Hey! I was only six years old then. And I'd just gotten out of the sea! No guy would look good after being swept ashore by the waves."

            Shouri snorted. "Yeah, especially when his swimming trunks was swept away too." Then she hissed. "Stop distracting me. I wanted to tell you I am very much on your side and that I really do want you to win because then it means I get to share your glory as a relative. I'd pray day and night to make you win, I'd offer fruits and goat meat to whatever superpower there are out there to make you win."

            "Why do I feel a big 'BUT' coming?"

            "But," Shouri ignored him and barreled on. "But I don't think spying on the Kainan team is right."

            She heard Fujima release a breath.

            "I didn't really care before," Shouri continued nervously. "I mean, it didn't really matter much to me that I was sneaking out information to their enemy. Kainan had been winning for years now. They're probably already jaded by the glory of winning. Losing now and then wouldn't hurt."

            "But?"

            "But, well, I've been watching them more closely. And I've been talking to one of them. And I realized that they very much still crave for victory, you know? They're not at all like egoistic, top players who think they're the best. Well, most of then aren't." She doodled Kiyota's name on a piece of paper. "They keep on practicing day after day after day, and they practice just as hard. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I've formed some respect for them, and that I feel a team working that hard shouldn't be betrayed, especially by one of their schoolmates."

            Fujima didn't say anything. He didn't even breathe.

            Shouri waited anxiously. "Well?"

            "That's not it, is it?"

            The question surprised her, so much so that she dropped the pen she held. "Huh?"

            "It's not just respect and loyalty, is it? It's not just about oh-I-really-should-be-supporting-my-school and oh-what-a-bad-thing-to-do-spying-on-people-this-way-bad-bad-girl-Shouri."

            Shouri held up the piece of paper she'd doodled on, stared hard at Kiyota's name. "No," she sighed pensively. "It's not just that."

            "Let me guess." Fujima volunteered. "This is a case of oh-dear-I'm-in-love-with-this-guy-in-that-team-and-I'm-toast-if-he-finds-out-and-stomps-out-of-my-life-so-I-better-tell-Fujima-I'm-quitting-before-things-get-worse."

            "I didn't say that."

            "No, but I heard you anyway."

            Shouri let out a breath, ran her hand through her hair form the crown right to the very ends. "I really do respect them," she murmured. "I know it's sounds stupid, but I do. When I was a gymnast, I worked so hard too and …" Shouri stopped herself. "No, never mind."

            Fujima sighed audibly. "You've made me feel awfully guilty," he complained. "Now I have to call Ryota and tell him to stop spying on Kainan too."

            Shouri nodded. "Yeah, that's probably the right thing to do – wait, what? Ryota? You have ANOTHER spy other than me?"

            There was a guilty gulp. "Well, you see, I couldn't really understand the things you reported to me and I had a difficult time trying to decipher it… so you see… I mean, you're a terrible spy so I had no choice…"

            Shouri grunted. "Well, excuse me for not going through intensive FBI training."

            "Sorry."

            "No biggie. That's it, really. I'm glad you're not mad. Later."

            "Yeah. Wait, Shouri, wait!"

            "Hmm?"

            "Can I have my card collection back?"

            Shouri grinned. "Yeah, sure. In the same condition it was given to me too."

            "Great." The relief was evident in his tone. Then somebody shouted in the background: "Make her return the eleven candy-floss she stole from me too!"

            Shouri quickly put down the phone.

The next day: (same time, same place, same thing)

Shouri: Hello?

Fujima: (dead voice) Hey.

Shouri: Fujima? What on earth are you calling me for??

Fujima: We lost to Shohoku today.

Shouri: Oh. 

Fujima: Well.

Shouri: I'm sorry. 

Fujima: We won't be meeting Kainan after all. (sigh) 

Shouri: (earnestly) I'm sure the Kainan team will miss you too. Eheheheh…

Fujima: I'm going for this Overcome Your Depression Camp. If I don't call you again, it 

means I have jumped over a cliff and have erased my existence from this planet.

Shouri: … (stupidly) Want me to buy you more cards for your collection?

            Shouri saw nothing but plain black. Her face itched and she grunted loudly. "Where are you taking me??" she demanded furiously as Kiyota herded her blindfolded around the school compound, tugging at her hand as he would tug at a cow's nose ring. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this? Are you up to something stupid again?"

            Kiyota scowled. "I don't do stupid things." He reminded her with aplomb. "And what we're going to do now is celebrate Kainan's success in getting into the Top 4, among other things." He stopped suddenly, making Shouri bump head-on into him. "Here we are."

            "Guy puts smelly, black cloth over my eyes, drags me for miles, makes me crush my nose against his iron back and doesn't apologize," Shouri grumbled. "Some celebration."

            Kiyota just laughed like a loon and dragged her again. "Okay, prepare yourself."

            Shouri took a deep breath, nervous and anxious. For all that she knew, he'd brought her to the edge of the school pond and was about to push her in headfirst to join a bewildered school of carp fishes. 

            The blindfold was taken off and Shouri glanced about quickly. Then, incredulously, and pretty much unimpressed, she looked at Kiyota, who was strolling to the other side to switch on the ceiling lights, with a visible frown. "The school gym? This is the mysterious location? Just how exactly do you plan to celebrate? By swinging down the bars?"

            "You're so cheerful today," he grinned. "What made you so happy?"

            Shouri glared. "Ha ha ha."

            He came back, stood in front of her. "Go on."

            Shouri's face crunched up. "Go on what? Strangle you?"

            "Go on," he pointed at the gym carpet. "Do some cartwheels."

            She stared at him. "What on earth –" She took a step back, her face turning red, fists clenched. "Kiyota, you –"

            "I've seen you watch Ruriko," he shrugged. "I know you're dying to do something here. So go on." He glanced at Shouri's pale face. "Just give it a try. And make sure your underwear doesn't show."

             She stood rigidly. "You know I can't."

            "No," he shook his head. "how would I know? I've never actually seen you at it. Oh, come on, Shouri, the worst thing that can happen is you falling flat on your bum with your shoes flying in opposite directions. Everyone's done embarrassing stuff, except for me."

            Shouri glared, shook her head. "Oh, God, it's more than that." She said heatedly, all but stomping over the floor. "I don't want to fall! I don't want to have my shoes flying in opposite directions! Don't you get it? From the moment I was told I couldn't continue gymnastics, I never tried it again. Not once. Because I don't think I could stand having it confirmed." The tears burned in her hot eyes, all but turned into steam. "I was a gold-medalist, for heaven's sake! I don't want to see myself fall."

            He rubbed his cheek. "Come back to now," he suggested. "You _were_ a gold-medalist, no arguments there. But not anymore." He stopped scratching, looked at her. "Not anymore." He took off his watch and pushed it down his pockets. "Come on," he said again. "You won't fall. I'll hold you up."

            Shouri stared at him for a full three minutes. "You've got to be kidding."

            "Be a sport like me, Shouri. I like seeing gymnasts doing cartwheels."

            "Because their underwear's guaranteed to show?"

            He nodded without shame. "That, and other factors as well."

            Despite herself, Shouri started to laugh. "I'm wearing shorts today. Too bad." She positioned herself near him. Gauged the distance. And wondered what would happen. 

            Taking a deep breath, she looked at him. "Catch me. If you don't, I'll murder you."

            "I hear that a lot from Maki, so I'm used to it. Try another threat."

            She rolled her eyes and then turned her attention back to the carpet. Willed her mind to recall the techniques, the ones that were once mere reflex actions to her. Felt her muscles tense in anticipation, her heart coil in fear. "Okay," she muttered to herself. "Here I go." 

            She leaned down, pressed her open palms on the carpet, faintly felt her legs go up. And then gravity pulled, and she was falling. 

            She was falling.

            No, no, no, no, no –

            It took her a moment to realize that her legs were still suspended in the air. That Kiyota had got a good, firm grip on both her ankles and was peering down at her. He flashed a grin, grunted when he struggled against her weight, and then released her to finish the cartwheel.

            Shouri straightened herself and raised her arms, very much like she always did during competition after a series of back flips and cartwheels. A grin was plastered on her face, subconsciously. She turned to look at Kiyota, who had his nose crunched up.

            "Your feet smell."

            A second passed before Shouri's brain registered the insult. Then, her mouth twitched and peals of laughter escaped. "Who asked you to sniff at them, stupid?"

            "I had to breathe, didn't I?"

            A huge shadow fell over the entrance. Shouri and Kiyota looked up at their big-sized gym teacher. They watched her chest swell as she took a deep breath. "WHAT ARE YOU NASTY STUDENTS DOING IN MY GYM WITHOUT PERMISSION???? OUT!! GET OUT!!!"

            "Whooops." Kiyota managed. He grabbed at Shouri's shirt. "Run! Run!"

            They zoomed out with Kiyota yelling 'Sorry!' every five paces. 

            "You didn't ask for permission?" Shouri yelled as they sped over fields of grass. "You just brought me in?? Just like that? What are you, the owner of the school??"

            He shrugged. "Didn't even think of it." Then he started his crazy laugh.

            Shouri snorted. "Figures." Then, abruptly, she reached for his hand. "By the way," she squeezed it. "Thanks."

            "… and that was Ruriko from Kainan High School, the very last participant in this year's annual National Gymnastics!"

            Loud applause erupted as Ruriko smugly walked off the platform into the arms of her coach and fellow gymnasts. They hugged and kissed for ages before settling down along with the rest of the crowd to wait for the judges' score.

            "And the score is… a close 9.9!!! Well done!"

            Again, applause erupted, louder now, more enthusiastic. Ruriko stood proudly atop the No. 1 step, with the first and second runners-up equally proud next to her. She accepted the gold medal hung around her neck by the VIP with a dazzling smile and turned to wave to the crowd. "…and that's it, folks! The Annual National Gymnastics ends here! We would like to say thank you to the sponsors…"

            Shouri stood up from her seat as throngs of people pushed past her to get to the exit. Smiling, she raised a salute to Ruriko and joined the leaving crowd. The entire event reminded her of things she didn't really want to remember, made her imagine things she shouldn't have and wouldn't have the chance to realise.

            _If I can't do gymnastics, I sure as hell will still support it,_ Shouri shrugged, blinking as the sunlight poured into her eyes,_ and_ _it doesn't hurt so much now._ After the injury, out of 1000 things she could do beforehand, 100 of them were impossible now. But why focus on that 100 that she couldn't do when there were still 900 that she could do?

            _Why indeed?_

            She glanced at her watch. She had a train to catch. 

            She was going to Hiroshima. Another National tournament was going on there. Another person wanted her support. Needed her support.

            "You HAVE to come, Shouri. I'm going to be doing lots of cool stuff! You don't want to miss them! I'm going to clinch that medal for the team. I'm going to be the MVP! I'm going to be forever imprinted in high school basketball history! Everybody's going to see why I'm called the Super Rookie! Tehehehehehehe!"

Shouri placed a cap on her head, grinned at the memory of Kiyota.

            _Go KAINAN!_

As you can see, it's the last chapter. ^_^ Hope you enjoyed it! And no, I was not being lazy and looking to end it as soon as possible. *tries to look convincing* 

See ya!

nothingtodo


End file.
